


Sod Off Potter.

by Bellad0nna



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy Speaks French, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Legilimency (Harry Potter), Light Dom/sub, M/M, Magical Accidents, Mutual Pining, Nightmares, Occlumency (Harry Potter), Pining, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Telepathic Bond, Telepathy, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 34,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25989364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellad0nna/pseuds/Bellad0nna
Summary: When Harry wakes up to a strange voice invading his head he feels as if he should be far more surprised and concerned than he actually is. Although it's to be expected at this point, after all there is always 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 wrong and it almost always involves Malfoy.Or that one where Draco and Harry find themselves connected through some kind of ancient legilimency bond and decide to work together to figure it out. Love ensues.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Neville Longbottom/Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson/Original Character(s), Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Comments: 148
Kudos: 668





	1. Harry James Potter would love to know why everything that happens to him revolves around Malfoy

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly such a big thank you to everyone who chooses to read my work and leave their comments and support for it. It means so much to me so thank you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry discovers a snarky voice in his head. A reluctant truce is called.

_Fuck fuck fuck._

Harry jerked up in bed, flailing wildly in an attempt to disentangle himself from the stiff, white sheets that were holding him in a faux body bind. He was wet. Soaking wet in fact. Taken-an-impromptu-swim-in-the-Black-Lake wet. The steady drip of sweat onto his matress from his tshirt and hair rung in his ears. A dull twanging thud. Every sound was amplified as his heart hammered in his chest. The voice from his dream was an unrelenting echo in his head.

It took a few shallow breaths for him to steady himself in an attempt to stop his heart trying to _Bombarda_ it's way out of his ribcage. He shoved his glasses onto his face and quickly the hazy border around his eyes began to clear. He relaised he was in his room. Ron was in the other bed with the purple drapes drawn tightly shut around him whereas Harry's were partially drawn. He assumed he must have opened at some point in the night, judging from what was obviously a very erratic nightmare. Oddly it was light outside, not the usual pitch black or dull moonlight he was normally greeted with after a nightmare. The bright, early-morning Scottish sun burst through the curtains and cast a neat triangle of sunlight on his torso.

Harry lay back on his pillow after casting a few wandless cleaning and drying charms, they had been among the first wandless charms he had perfected after waking up in a cold sweat more nights than he'd care to admit. Cleaning charms aside he would definitely need a proper shower later. Being raised muggle definitely nulled the effects of cleaning charms for him, Hermione had said it was psychological and the same for her.

Harry tried to clear his mind so he could go back to sleep but it kept fluttering back to the unsettling and painfully familiar voice from his nightmare. It had sounded frantic.

_Fuck where the bloody fuck is my bloody fucking potions essay._

Harry bolted up again. Ok this definitely wasn't a nightmare, although he pinched himself to make sure: Nope that just hurt. There really was a voice in his head. He recognised it although it sounded...fuzzy? Like the person was underwater or behind thick glass. Just enough that he couldn't really tell who it was exactly. It was a mans voice for sure so definitely not Hermione, not Ron either. He frowned as he filtered through all possibly candidates for the strange, disembodied voice echoing in his head. From Dean, Seamus and the other Gryffindor boys, to Dumbledore, Sirius, even his dad but slowly came to the conclusion that it was none of the above.

_Fucking Slughorn, fucking potions, fucking essay. Fuck fuck fuck fuck FUCK._

The voice was getting clearer. Harry snorted lightly at the string of curses flying through his head. Strong language was not an uncommon occurrence as of late, _especially_ regarding Slughorn. He'd been thinking the same thing as he struggled to finish writing the four foot essay on the properties of each individual ingredient used to brew a Polyjuice Potion the night before. Not that it bloody well mattered what the properties _were_ mind you, so long as you followed the instructions properly you didn't need to know. Ok maybe they were his own thoughts, after all he was becoming increasingly agitated with that bloody potions essay. But no that couldn't be right, it wasn't _his_ voice. It had a different presence. Similar to how the Basilisk had sounded but much more like Snape when had attempted to teach Harry to resist _legilimens_. Harry was inclined to believe that 'fuck' was more likely a part of Snapes vocabulary than the Basilisk although one could never be too sure. He was certain that it would be a staple in _his_ vocabulary if _he_ was a ruddy great, dirty snake living in what was essentially a glorified sewer. Regardless of who it was, Basikisk or not, disembodied voice was already having a bad day.

Silence fell again as Harry reached under his pillow to grope blindly around for his wand. He cast a _Tempus_ charm, (he hadn't quite learnt that wandlessly yet) to discover that it was five minutes to six in the morning. He groaned inwardly. Who the bloody hell is searching for a stupid potions essay at _five minutes to six in the morning?_ Definitely not the Basilisk unless it had come back from the dead and was studying for it's N.E.W.T.S.

Harry frowned to himself. Maybe he should talk to the voice? Ask it to fuck off, watch it's sodding language and let him bloody well go back to sleep. He didn't _want_ an early start, he wanted to roll out of bed ten minutes before breakfast and muddle his way through the morning, like usual. His face unfolded from the deep frown into a look of reluctant amusement as he realised the strong hypocrisy of his second request. The voice was clearly a bad influence on him.

_Fucking Salazars hairy nips._

Harry laughed out loud. The voice didn't seem threatening after all and he deserved to find it amusing if he was forced to listen to it. In fact he didn't even think the voice was aware that it was in his head. It didn't feel like Voldemort trying to drive him to insanity or Snape trying to infiltrate his memories. This voice was just...there. Just rattling around in his head like his own conscious narrative. Gingerly, Harry decided to try and talk.

_Hi, who are you? Why are you in my head?_

_Fuck. What? Who's there?_

Harry laughed aloud before responding:

_I'm Harry. Thought I'd let you know that you're in my head. I want to go back to sleep please. Also who are you? Also please stop swearing it's really quite annoying and you sound like a massive twat. I'm sure your potions essay will turn up._

_Harry? Potter Harry? What? What the fuck are you playing at?_

Oh shit. Oh bloody shit of _course_ it was. No one else said 'Potter' like that. He cursed the universe for it's unwavering predictability, whether it was outright trying to kill him or just mildly inconveniencing him there was always _something_ wrong and it almost always involved-

_Malfoy? What the bloody hell is going on?_

_Fuck me if I know Potter. I was enjoying a nice early morning to myself when you decide to pop into my head and start a bloody conversation. Sod. Off._

He sounded pissed off Harry thought. But then again this was Malfoy. He always sounded pissed off. It was one of two perpetual states of being he could manage along with sarcastic wanky twat.

_Yeah well you didn't sound like you were having a nice morning to yourself. You sounded like you lost, and I quote, your 'bloody fucking potions essay'._

Harry grinned to himself. He was feeling _very_ sharp this morning. Much more witty than he normally did at this ridiculous time. After a few minutes of silence Harry decided to probe again.

_Malfoy? Have you gone now?_

_No Potter I have not gone now. I am ignoring you and your inane, mindless chatter. Now bloody well sod off out of my head._

Harry sighed to himself. Of course it was going to be a bloody problem with Malfoy. He could never just do things the easy way.

_Malfoy stop being such a potty mouth. Can you meet me in the common room so we can figure out what the hell is going on? I don't want you in my head and I don't want to argue._

Harry bit his tongue quickly after responding. Was it really a good idea to see Malfoy? They had spent the first month back in their usual way, bumping into each other in corridors, name calling, petty bickering but generally ignoring eachtother. Come to think of it they had barely spoken properly since the trials after the Battle of Hogwarts. Even then that was mindless pleasantries and reluctant thanks from Malfoy for keeping him and his mother out of Azkaban and keeping his father _in_ Azkaban. After that it had gone back to the same old petty shit with a little less severity. Harry had found he liked it, bickering with Malfoy whilst everyone else treated him like a hero was refreshing. Although he'd never admit it.

Now here they were, less than a month into term bouncing around in each other's heads, he could hardly say it was pleasant having his mind space invaded again so soon after Voldemort was killed but oddly he could think of people he'd much _less_ share his headspace with, which he supposed was a start. It was still unpleasant though, however, it was safe to say, it wasn't the worst thing to happen so far this year. No, that would be a toss up between almost being ingested by a venomous tentacular in the second floor boys toilets (how that had got there was a mystery.) Or having to face off with an oversized acromantular on the third floor corridor (How _that_ had got there was a mystery too.) So a brain bond with Malfoy was only the third worst thing that had happened to him thus far this year, althogh, it was only October so still plenty of time. The universe was slacking in the mild to fatal inconveniences department after the whole Voldemort thing.

A quiet knock at the door wrenched him from his thoughts. He slipped out of bed and padded over, his arms and legs felt weighted from the stress of being woken up at _five minutes to six in the morning_ (Universe:163738299 - Harry: 0). He opened the door slowly knowing full well who to expect behind it although hoping that perhaps for once the universe could waver in it's unbearable predictability.

It didnt.

"Morning Malfoy." He sighed taking in the figure in front of him. He was still in his pyjamas Harry noted. A loose, silky gray shirt, (silk? Really Malfoy?) the same colour as his eyes, hung from his slim frame, reflecting the light streaming in from the window behind him in the corridor. His sleeves were cuffed midway up his forearm allowing his dark mark to be on full display. Well not really dark mark anymore. It was still there of course, still startlingly black but intertwined through the snakes and skull were large white daffodils with vines and leaves lacing over and under it. The skull looked suffocated as the vines writhed gently and the flowers bloomed and shifted on his milky skin. His nails were painted a similar gray to his shirt and for reasons beyond Harry's understanding he found that he really enjoyed looking at Malfoy's hands.

"I liked your tattoo. S'nice." He said bluntly, he was still very tired and putting any kind of emotion behind his voice would just sound sarcastic, he knew that much from trying to sound enthusiastic when Hermione discussed her early morning reading on how hypogryff dung was more nutritious than a full English breakfast?...or something?...he never paid too much attention. As much as _she_ could stand talking about steaming shit at stupid-o'clock in the morning, Harry's subconscious could seemingly only stretch to accidental sarcasm when breached with the topic.

Malfoy blinked, wide eyed for a few seconds before shaking his hand through his hair. He wore it loose now. No longer slicked back, Harry had noticed of course, not becuase he watched him that closely or anything. But it did suit him much better. It was quite a bit longer now, still almost completely white but was wavy rather than perfectly straight although Harry assumed that lots of potions went into keeping it that way before.

"Mmm" He grunted, rather ineloquently for Malfoy.

_Come with me. Now Potty._

Harry growled at the stupid name. Some things _don't_ change when the megolomaniac who killed your parents is vanquished after all. Malfoy had already stalked off downstairs amidst Harry's internal battle but his voice still echoed around in his head. He followed Malfoy to the eighth year common room. It was still relatively dark downstairs with the floor to ceiling windows half covered with thick aubergine curtains. Most of the light came from the violet fire still crackling in the grate. Malfoy had already positioned himself on one of the brown leather sofas cramped around the fireplace and had pulled a purple fur blanket into his lap. He furrowed his brow at Harry and lightly patted the sofa next to him. 

Harry tugged at a strand of black hair that curled onto his forehead. He wandered over to Malfoy, now feeling oddly exposed in just a long tshirt and boxers. He sat down, tugging at Malfoys blanket to cover his own lap.

"So what's going on then?" Harry asked. He relaised it was a stupid question. Merlin! of course it was a bloody stupid question. Clearly neither he nor Malfoy had any clue what was happening.

His sentiment was quickly confirmed as Malfoy rolled his eyes and scowled at him. "Potter you really think I would've voluntarily called you down here if I knew what was going on? Because if I _did_ know I would've fixed it and I would not, therefore, be requiring the assistance of the Great Saviour." He growled, glaring at Harry and mumbling something that sounded oddly similar to 'thickheaded twat' under his breath. He looked particularly angry this morning although Harry suspected that the anger was a result of potions-gate not Harry's presence, although both were likely and one could never be too sure.

"Ok, well..." Harry started, he was obviously going to have to be very delicate with his wording, he did not want tirade of swearwords from Malfoys foul mouth directed at him. "It feels a bit like legilimency I guess." He decided to go with. "I mean the way you sound and your presence in my head. Feels like legilimency. Sort of."

Malfoy nodded slowly. Clearly that wasn't a wrong answer, Malfoy was still being civil at least. He leant back into the sofa, folding his arms across his chest. Still frowning, of course. 

"That doesn't explain why I was experiencing your thoughts though." Harry added. "If it's legilimency I should only be able to receive thoughts that you choose to project into my head. You weren't even aware there was any kind of connection between us."

Malfoy's frown relaxed and he stretched one long, milky white leg from under the blanket, flexing his toes. He laced his fingers together and pushed them forward until they clicked, rolling his shoulders forward. The quiet pop of bones made Harry shiver "No that does make sense Potter. I was consciously projecting thoughts into my head because I was stressed. I was actively thinking, honestly it's like you don't even pay attention in defense, kill one dark lord and you know think you know everything."

Harry forced himself to ignore the sarcasm. "So in other words you were talking to yourself then." 

"Fuck off Scarhead." He growled rubbing his fingers absentmindedly along his tattoo. "Yes, obviously I was talking to myself in my own head. If you're going to bloody well laugh at me I'll hit you with a curse that shoves your head so far up you're own arse that you'll be wearing yourself as a particularly ugly hat." He paused for a moment now looking slightly deflated and more than a little ruffled at his sudden outburst. "If you're going to decide to help me though Potter you are absolutely not to tell anyone about this. I want to figure this out without anyone getting involved. You understand? Do you know how much shit I'll be in if the ministry catch wind of this? They'll think it's some kind of evil plot against their Golden Boy. You testified at my trial so I assume you _don't_ want me to go to Azkaban, do you?"

Harry clicked his tongue. He _wanted_ to stamp on Malfoy's face if he was being honest. But Malfoy was right, the ministry were looking for any excuse to toss him in Azkaban, getting him off had been bloody hard work and he'd had to go all boy-who-lived on them on more than one occasion. As for telling: Ron and Hermione could help. Well, probably not Ron. Ron probably couldn't help. He could talk to Harry about the Chudley Cannons losing yet another game against the Harpies while _Hermione_ helped. Then again maybe he should put differences aside and try to work with Malfoy. He wasn't the same git he was before the war. He was still a git mind you just not the _same_ one. A slightly different git who had apologised to everyone he'd hurt both directly and indirectly.

"Fine." Harry said finally. "We'll work together, if we can't figure it out then we ask Ron and Hermione. Deal?"

Malfoy frowned again and stood up to leave, dragging the blanket off of Harry and folding it into a neat square before dropping it on the sofa. "If Granger and the Weasel are going to poke their noses in then I want Pansy and Blaise too."

Harry wrinkled his nose. He didn't like Parkinson at all. She was nosy and clingy and whiny, she'd spent the best part of sixth year trying to get into Malfoy's pants only relenting this year after the discovery that she could get into a manner of other peoples pants, although Harry could see why she spent so long on Malfoy, he clearly wasn't at all interested in her. He probably only kept her around becuase he enjoyed being worshipped. 

Zabini was...fine. He supposed. He was friendly enough if not morbidly inappropriate, he flirted mercilessly with...well with anyone with genitals really. He wasn't particularly nasty though although he drove Seamus up the wall. Harry assumed it was something to do with the fact that there was only room for one obnoxious, hyper-sexual, alcoholic, gay twat and now that Blaise was here Seamus felt like his niche had been compromised.

"Fine." Harry said again pushing back off the sofa. "Can I go back to bed now or are we having another little potions meltdown?"

Malfoy growled but bit his tongue choosing instead to make an obscene two fingered gesture at Harry. At least he'd learnt _some_ self control. He started storming toward the stairs before spinning on his heel. "I'll find you after breakfast. Charms is cancelled, Flitwick got knocked over by first years again, he's out cold in the hospital wing so we have an hour and a half. And if you tell anyone about being in each others heads I'll hex your bollocks off." He added snappily. He scowled and dragged himself up the stairs.

 _Git_.

He snapped before disappearing completely 

_Prat_.

Harry returned.

Harry followed him up the stairs making his way back into his dorm where he promptly drifted back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this fic :)


	2. Breakfast with the Gryffindors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the Gryffindors are an...interesting bunch and Hermione Granger is suspicious.

  
The morning restarted fairly typically with both Harry and Ron rolling out of bed at five to eight as both of their wands set off alarms. The two of them proceeded to fumble around rushing to get changed into yesterdays shirts in order to make it down to the common room to meet Hermione, who, as usual, was already dressed and waiting for them with an intimidating cluster of books firmly pressed to her chest for 'light reading' she'd said. 

Food was already piled high on the tables by the time the trio made it into the Great Hall. Once at the Gryffidnor table Ron was steadily shoveling a pile of eggs into his mouth, Hermione's nose was pressed deeply into one of the four dusty tomes she had decided to bring with her, Seamus was _clearly_ trying to feel up Dean under the table judging by Seamus' wide grin and Dean's heavily flushed face and Neville was staring so intensely at the cactus he was cradling in his arms that Harry thought he would probably try and shag it before breakfast was over.

Ron caught Harry's eyes as he glanced across the Great Hall to watch the Slytherin table "Let me guess: You think he's up to something." Ron jibed, elbowing Harry sharply.

"Mmm no he isn't up to something." Harry replied, only half listening, choosing to focus more intently on Malfoy. He watched him wrap skinny fingers around a goblet of what he assumed was water, Malfoy didn't like Pumpkin juice after all.

"You... _don't_ think Malfoy is up to something? But Harry you _always_ think Malfoy is up to something." Hermione chimed in, mimicking Ron's open mouthed gape. She'd pushed her book to the side and was now trying to crane her neck to get a look at the Slytherins too.

"Mate, just last week you thought that Malfoy was sneaking off doing Merlin knows what. You followed him under that bloody cloak for hours, and now he's up to nothing?" Ron frowned. Harry remembered that, he found that he'd followed Malfoy on a few more occasions than the one time Ron had caught him. The time he was referring to was the previous Sunday where Harry had seen Malfoy eating the crusts of his toast at breakfast (he never usually ate the crusts.) And had decided to follow him just to make sure he wasn't up to anything nefarious. He wasn't, as it turned out, but Harry stayed with him all day just in case.

"I wasn't following him. I just bumped into him s'all. I was minding my own business." Harry complained.

"Bullshit!" Ron exclaimed, banging his fist on the table.

"Hey what?" 

"Bullshit were you minding your own business. Never, in seven years of knowing you, Harry James Potter, have you ever _once_ minded your own business." 

Harry grunted. "I mean he _is_ up to something though. Just look at him. I'll have to check him out later. Check _it_ out." Harry mumbled, spilling pumpkin juice onto his trousers and knocking a jam jar onto a blank piece of parchment which he assumed was supposed to become Ron's Transfiguration homework. Ron grunted at Harry and Hermione hid a smile. Harry pretended he hadn't seen the look of exasperation they gave each other and turned his thoughts to his meeting with Malfoy after breakfast when a cold sneering voice sounded behind him.

"Potter." 

Harry groaned to himself. He had been distracted long enough that he hadn't even seen him get up. 

"Shuff off Malffoy." Ron grumbled almost instinctively through a mouthful of his third helping of eggs. He didn't even need to look up. He' be an asset to the Aurors if he could sense dark wizards with as much ease as he sensed Malfoy's presence. Harry shifted round on the bench to face Malfoy who was hovering next to the table.

"Don't worry Ron it's fine, get back to your eggs. What do you need Malfoy?" Harry asked, waving a dismissive hand at Ron.

_Library. Now. I have ideas._

_Library?_

_Yes Potter library. That old dusty place where the books reside, we agreed to meet this morning?_

Harry rolled his eyes but nodded.

_Yeah just let me finish breakfast._

Malfoy straightened his back and folded his arms as Harry reached over and grabbed his sixth croissant.

_Get me some toast Potter, Goyle ate all of mine. Again._

Harry snorted at this which earned him a very confused look from Ron who had only returned half of his attention to his eggs, favouring instead to watch the bizare, wordless exchange between Harry and Malfoy.

_Manners Malfoy. How many slices?_

Harry grabbed a few slices of toast and fanned them like a hand of cards, raising his eyebrow at Malfoy. By this point Hermione had closed her book and was also eyeing Harry.

_Two is fine. Tosser. I don't say please._

_Ok let me finish up then, I'll bring your toast to the library and meet you there?_

He paused for a moment.

_You can sod off now Malfoy._

Malfoy rolled his eyes and stomped away from the table.

_Wanker._

_Yours truly._

Harry snorted again before he was interrupted. "What the bloody hell was that?" Ron burst out. He looked beyond confused, Hermione looked equally confused and had latched onto Ron's arm and was slowly rubbing his back as if he had gone into some kind of shock. He did _look_ like he'd gone into some kind of shock after all.

"I was talking to Malfoy?" Harry answered furrowing his brow.

"No Harry, you were just staring at Malfoy, neither of you actually _said_ anything." Hermione interjected.

Oh Merlins bollocks he was in for it now. "Oh um." Harry stuttered. "We agreed to uh meet, to study, y'know he's helping me with potions. We're um partners." He gabbled, avoiding Hermione's scrutinising gaze and really hoping he could convince Malfoy to partner with him in potions without having to _incarcerate_ him in the library.

"Blimey." Ron sputtered. "Never thought I'd see the day when they willingly decided to spend time with each other. You sure about this mate?"

"Harry what's going on? We haven't even been told what the next potions assignment is yet?" Hermione pointed out.

Harry felt his heart thumping in his head. What the fuck was he supposed to do now? Hermione was so suspicious she'd probably slip Veritiserum into his Pumpkin juice, _Malfoy_ was going to rip his testicles off and feed them to his owl, probably half for punishment and half because he was a sadistic bastard. _Ron_! Well...Ron wasn't the problem here for once. Back to Hermione. She obviously knew _something_ was going on and there was nothing he could say to change that...Unless there was...Oh of course there was.

He swallowed thickly before turning to Hemmione. "I asked him if he wanted to partner with me. He's good at potions." He hesitated for a moment. Before meeting Hermiones cool stare. "And, well y'know... _inter-house unity?_ " He knew Hermione would accept that answer. Inter-house unity seemed to be some kind of get-out-of-Azkaban-free card in Hogwarts this year for all students, with the exception of Seamus (always the exception) who had not managed to escape three weeks of detention for smuggling firewhisky into the castle by hiding it down his trousers. Then and only then was inter-house unity not a viable excuse.

Hermiones face lit up at his response much like it did when Harry informed her that he would be doing his homework before the last conceivable minute. "I'm proud of you for putting your differences aside and working together. Inter-house unity is so important Harry. We all need to be there for each other after the war. I bet Malfoy is having a really rough time too. You know his dad was kissed in Azkaban don't you and his mother-"

"Yeah Mione that's great and all, but I need to go now. I'll catch you later?" He cut her off. What was that about Malfoys mum? Ugh didn't matter time to grace the ferret with his company.

" _He_ is bloody up to something Mione." Ron grumbled, he'd moved onto cereal now.

Hermione nodded still smiling and rubbing Ron's arm. Ron still looked bemused and the rest of the Gryffindor table carried on with their molesting of eggs, plants and boyfriends as Harry struggled off of the bench, grabbed two slices of toast and ran out of the hall avoiding the flagstones which seemed to lift from the floor especially to trip him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave feedback pls xoxo


	3. Draco Lucius Malfoy is a lanky twat with no rights, or so Harry says.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has absoloutely no idea what is going on.

  
Harry scoured the library for a good ten minutes before he eventually found Malfoy. He was sprawled over a chair in the corner of the library, in classic lanky posh twat fashion, next to the ancient runes section and was staring vacuously at the piles of leather books and age-yellowed papers strewn over the table. He'd ditched his robes and jumper which were hung loosely over the back of his chair and was now just wearing a plain white shirt cuffed at the elbow. Harry allowed himself to admire his tattoo again. Malfoy lifted his head as Harry entered and raised his hand to loosen his tie.

"What have you found then?" Harry said, slinging his bag onto an empty chair and shrugging off his robes before dropping himself, rather unceremoniously, next to Malfoy.

Malfoy sighed and pushed away the loose strands of hair that had fallen in front of his eyes."As much as I hate to admit it, Potter, I belive you may have been correct, about it being legilimency or similar." He sniffed distainfully at having to admit that Harry had been correct about something and Harry found he quite enjoyed it. "Someone has cast a spell with the intention of linking our minds." He continued. "The connection appears to open winder when we experience overwhelming emotions or when it is at it's newest. For example this morning, you regrettably had full access to my thoughts because I was considerably stressed."

Harry nodded slowly, hoping that if he pretended he knew what was going on the information might actually make sense. 

"It could've been cast any time we were in close contact over the last few days although I'd wager yesterday. Any longer than that and we most definitely would've noticed it, what with your temper and all." He drawled smirking at the redness creeping into Harry's cheeks. He didn't have a fucking temper! Malfoy was a git!

Ok maybe a git with a point.

"Uhh right ok." Harry bleated trying to ignore the personal jibes. It's just Malfoy being Malfoy he reminded himself as he watched him turn his head back to the book in his hands. Harry couldn't help but look as Malfoy began thumbing through the worn pages with long bony fingers and squared off gray nails. 

Malfoy coughed drawing his attention away from the elegant fingers to his stern gaze. "This." He said, waving a tatty-looking, green leather-bound book lazily in front of Harry's face. "Is an exceptionally well known text by Gretle Gedankenleser, she was a German legilimens. This was sort of her diary, or research journal. She is the only reason that we have such an advanced understanding of modern day legilimency." Malfoy said as he stared at the book thoughtfully again. "She briefly mentions a spell ' _Legilimens vinculum cogitationes_ '." He tried to explain but sighed as Harry cut him off with confused sounding growl. "It literally means to bond thoughts, Gedankenleser discovered it when trying to read the mind of her friend who was stuck in animagus form and- just listen Potter stop trying to think!" He snapped at Harry who drumming his fingers loudly on the table, reaching over to stop the motion and trapping Harry's fingers against the table top. Harry scowled and snatched his hand away, forcing them into his lap.

"It was a fairly common spell amongst academics in Gretles time and much earlier, owls were were far more expensive and required rigorous training and many lower class researchers were not connected to the floo network. It was far more practical to communicate via a legilimency bond." He finished, eyeing Harry warily although he looked somewhat relieved that he had managed to finish speaking without any further distractions.

Harry, face still crumpled into a frown, slid down further in his chair, bringing his elbows to rest on the table. "So first off you meant to tell me that we've been cursed without our knowledge and you're not freaking out in the slightest and secondly it was only used by academics? For what, sharing research?" 

"Potter it's not a fucking curse it's just legilimency it's not like people bloody die from it and yes someone has used it without our knowledge but it's hardly dangerous. As for uses: it was used for a few other purposes although there are minimal uses of it after the 1320's." Malfoy said pointing lazily at another book he had pulled from the pile which appeared to be an index of recorded use of various types of occlumency.

"Why did they stop using it? Harry pressed.

"The declining use coincides with the discovery of new legilimency bonds that were far more effective than this. Nothing dangerous Golden boy so don't get your wand in a knot."

"What do you mean more effective?"

"Salazar's balls you're really going in heavy with the questions this morning aren't you? It's not the most effective due to the fact that the two subjects have to have a strong emotional connection so they can share thoughts or pictures or memories or other such things." He took a moment to lift his head and raise his eyebrow at Harry. Like he was making sure the information had sunk in before he continued.

"Furthermore, unlike most legilimency bonds it can't be broken by the subjects, only the caster. It will remain unless we find the caster and make them break it, it wears off or we brew a very complex and very illegal potion." He paused again allowing the information to catch up to Harry who, yet again felt mildly bewildered. It wasn't his fault that legilimency was stupidly complicated yet mind numbingly boring. 

Harry was still frowning to himself. "So it works for us because were connected emotionally? 

"We have a long history Potter. Therefore yes we have a very strong emotional connection. We have also both saved each others lives on occasion."

"Ok then ferret face, last question, what other uses for the spell are there?"

"Well as I said most of the uses are for academics, some used it for communication with relatives who lived far away, a few used it for illegal purposes, bandits would cast the charm for highway robbery mostly to coordinate attacks to steal potions supplies. One case is so famous even you must've heard of it."

"Um." 

"Elequent as always Potter." Malfoy drawled. "I take your lack of coherent speech to mean that you do not in fact know about the famous use of this bond so I will educate you. You really must start listening in History of Magic."

Harry rested his chin in his palms and stared expectantly at Malfoy. Of course he didn't know about strange and obscure legilimency and of course he didn't listen to Professor Binns.

Malfoy shook his head and closed the book in front of him. "The most famous use of this bond was between Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin. They used it to keep their relationship a secret from the other two founders although Merlin knows why since Rowena and Helga were most definitely getting off with each other behind closed doors, but I digress."

Harry frowned. This was seeming to become a common occurrence. "Why did they need to keep their relationship a secret? They were allowed to be friends, they founded a castle together?"

"Cerces tits Potter are you always this dense or is it especially for me? You must know that any time a same sex couple in history are referred to as ' _companions_ ' or ' _good friends_ ' in any historic documentation it means that they were inarguably and indefinitely shagging." He huffed, folding his arms across his chest and leaning back into his chair.

Harry blushed bright crimson. "Oh I. Uh. Right. Ok. Sex. Yeah. Ok." He stuttered avoiding Malfoys gaze. Sex had been an strange topic for him. He enjoyed the frequent solo activity as much as the next guy but something about sex with girls was morbidly off putting. He remembered Ginny saying something about him not having an attraction to her on their last date where she broke up with him, he couldn't remember exactly what she was saying as he was too busy watching the bartender (It was just interesting to watch him moving as he mixed the drinks.)

Malfoy let out a light snort next to him. "Oh don't tell me the Golden boy, saviour of the wizarding world and Witch Weekly's most eligible batchelor is a blushing virgin." He cooed.

"Shut up Malfoy."

Malfoy just rolled his eyes and sneered.

Harry snapped up to meet his eyes, he couldn't just let Malfoy say that and get away with it could he? "I suppose the Slytherin Prince, Pureblood poster child, Lord of Snakes and arranged marriage requests gets shit tones of women then." He growled still glaring at Malfoy.

He snorted. "No of course not. And not _Women_ Potter, Honestly." He made a face.

"What do you mean?"

Malfoy stared for a few seconds and raised his eyebrows before opening his mouth. "I have arithmancy now. Use your free period for research Scarhead."

"How do you know I have a-"

"Must you be a thickheaded Gryffindor prat and question everything I say? Just trust that I'm trying to fucking help you. Bloody Merlin!" He sounded like he was attempting to be snappy but in reality it came of as exasperated. Not dissimilar to how Hermione sounded after an hour studying with him and Ron. Harry tried to return back to the books as Malfoy began hastily clearing up his half of the table, shoving parchment and quills and books into his bag and pushing the rest towards Harry.

"This will all help. Do us all a favour: learn to read and then read them." He said indicating the large pile of books. Among the titles he saw _'Bonded! An abstract guide to controlling a legilimency link.', 'Dual Minded.'_ And a book so old and worn through that the lettering of the title and author had faded. He recognised a few of the others from defence lessons. He also noticed the Gretel Gedankenleser journal amongst the mess.

"Right ok." Harry mumbled to himself trying not to smash his skull against the hard wood of the table and incapacitate himself. Why did everything that happened to him always result in having to do research? Malfoy had already left the library when Harry turned to look at the now empty chair only to realise that he'd left his gray school jumper slung over it. "Fucking idiot." He grumbled to himself. Now he'd have to deliver Malfoys jumper like a sodding owl. He rolled his eyes and opened the ' _Bonded_!' Text and started reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I did some sneaky things right, so "Gedankenleser" pretty much translates to mind reader in German. Think that's it for the sneaky things.


	4. An unwanted distraction of the ruggedly handsome Gryffindor variety.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco's POV after his meeting in the library.

  
Draco was having trouble focusing. It wasn't as if that was an uncommon occurrence during his Tuesday morning Arithmancy class, although normally that was due to the fact that a certain ruggedly handsome Gryffindor had taken to flying around the grounds outside the windows while Draco attempted to work. However, today he wasn't there since Draco had left him, hopefully researching, in the library. Draco hadn't been too hopeful about that. Despite Potters absence he was still finding it unbearably difficult to focus on Professor Vector.

He growled low in his throat as he drew up his thirteenth numerology table on a crisp piece of fresh parchment. He needed to focus! His years of having his mind invaded by his father had proven useful in teaching him occlumency, yet, he knew how easily distracted he was by Potter and so the more distracted he became the more likely it would be that a wayward thought would slip into Potters head. Perhaps he shouldn't have given Potter such easy access to the legilimency textbooks after all. Draco knew very well how to access whatever shit was going on in Potters head, yet it had been dangerous to give him the tools to access Draco's.

He closed his eyes briefly and brought his focus to the niggling connection he felt at the base of his skull. He concentrated hard on the feeling of a tunnel inside his head and gently pressed himself through. The tunnel grew warmer as he went, he could feel the atmospheric tingling of Potters magic around him: raw and powerful and uninhibited, much different to his own. He felt like he was plunging into a volcano. Still he pressed on through the tunnel until he came to the other side. This side was much different to his own headspace, firstly it was loud, thoughts were buzzing incessantly around in his head which meant that Potter was processing information, he caught the odd flash of legilimency terminology although the thoughts were weak showing that Potter was distracted.

Draco searched around the headspace for a few more minutes, drawing closer to a particularly loud spot that he deemed to be the source of the distraction. He pushed himself into the crowded space and found himself caught in a memory. He relaised that it was from early that morning at breakfast, he could see himself at the Slytherin table, Potter was focusing on his eyes and then his lips and then finally his eyes were dragged down to his fingers. He shook the memory off quickly. Potter was distracted by him?

"Mr Malfoy!" A sharp voice cut into his head and he found himself hurtling out of Potters min and memories and back into the Arithmancy classroom. 

"Mr Malfoy are you quite well? You appear to have blacked out for the moment there! Might I suggest you visit the hospital wing?" The sharp voice of Professor Vector ring out through the room as clear, black eyes bore into his own.

"No Professor that's quite alright, my apologies I didn't sleep well." He grumbled. He knew she meant well, she was one of many teachers he had been surprised hadn't shunned him upon his return although he suspected that as teachers they understood students from abusive homes who were coerced into action by less than morally upstanding pureblood families. He couldn't be the only one surely.

She nodded sharply and returned to explaining the importance of the numerology tables they were drawing up. Draco snuck a look around the classroom to see that Granger was looking at him with a particularly thoughtful look in her eye. He didn't dislike her nearly as much as he thought, being the two of only a handful of students that had opted to take Arithmancy, the two of them had shared more than the occasional intellectual conversation. Even so, he wasn't particularly enjoying the knowing look she was giving him. Maybe Potter had told her? Then again, maybe not, Potter was stupid but not that stupid after all.

Draco sighed. Clearly accessing Potter's headspace had been more physically draining than he suspected as he had obviously fallen into a near unresponsive state. He wondered if Potter was aware? He doubted it since it would take a particularly talented Occlumens such as himself to sense a presence like that. He wasn't convinced that Potter was well versed in either legilimency or occlumency so at least Draco had the upper hand in this fucking mess.

Dutifully he returned to the mass of tables on the desk and pushed all, well most, thoughts of Potter from his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I decided on a whim to switch to Draco's POV. Idk if that will be a pattern? Maybe every few chapters but we shall see.


	5. Theodore Nott is a bastard and Harry wants nothing to do with him.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is disgruntled and snoozy.

  
After spending another 10 minutes (ok so his attention span needed some work) in the library Harry decided to leave to find Ron. Both if them had a nearly two and a half hour break before their next lesson.

He found Ron taking a nap with his bed curtains open when Harry finally made his way back up to their room, weighed down with the legilimency books from library, his bag and robes and both his and Malfoys jumpers. He felt like an overloaded owl.

He threw all his bags on the bed along with the robes and jumpers and decided that, much like Ron, he deserved a nap. Crawling under the warm blankets and duvet he fell asleep almost instantly.

He woke up, for the third time that day, this time with Ron shaking him.

"Ugh time's it?" He groaned desperately trying to figure out where he was.

"Mate get up we have ten minutes to get to Transfiguration. I don't know about _you_ but I don't want to end up transfiguring the gum under the tables into new quills again because you made us late. That was a fucking nightmare last time!" Ron was red in the face with the exertion of trying to wake up Harry. He was half shouting half babbling as he fumbled around the room trying to find his bag and books. It reminded Harry of earlier that morning and he laughed at the Déjà vu. They were always this horribly disorganised after waking up but even so it was a rarity to see it twice in one day.

Harry scrabbled up and grabbed his discarded bag and a jumper from the end if the bed. He was bloody cold now especially after being wrapped in warm blankets for what was well over a two hour nap. He wished he could take his duvet and blankets with him and wrap himself up like a baby kneezle at a pet store but last time he'd done that Slughorn had called him a ' _distraction_ ' and a ' _fire hazard_ ' who _'shouldn't dress so inappropriately with limited mobility next to an open flame_.' Honestly it's like he wanted him to freeze to death.

He was still angrily ranting in his head about Slughorn and desperately fixing his tie as he and Ron pelted towards the Transfiguration classroom, tripping over almost every single stair on the way. The bloody castle was out to get him now too.

_Potter you're late. And stop thinking about Slughorn. Merlin your temper!_

Malfoy chided across the link causing Harry to trip again.

_Go fuck yourself Malfoy._

By the time they made it both of them were panting and breathing heavily however, Harry realised that even the physical exercise couldn't warm him up and he was still bloody freezing. He'd never really dealt with the cold that well. When he Ron and Hermione spent time together it was always him and Hermione squabbling over blankets or the closest seat to the fire or over Ron's jumpers. Ron normally didn't even bother wearing them let alone robes and somehow slept most nights on top of the duvet. Even the thought of it gave Harry the chills.

Harry smiled weakly at Hermione as he walked in with Ron. They were so going to get it for being late to Transfiguration again, even if MacGonagall hadn't noticed it this time. Hermione rolled her eyes at the sight of the two of them and busied herself clearing the chair next to her, presumably for Ron. Harry looked around the room before he made his way to the only empty seat next to Theo Nott. Harry had come to relaise that Nott was genuinely the most kind, soft spoken, and empathetic person he had met and was perpetually confused why exactly Nott was a Slytherin.

Harry shivered and realised then that he still had his jumper with him which would go a little way to keep out the bone chilling cold of the castle although he'd left his robes upstairs. He felt almost instantly better as he pulled the jumper on over his head. 

It took him a few minutes to realise that it was far to big for him, the sleeves were a good four inches too long and it went down almost to his knees. He desperately tried to tuck the jumper into his trousers to hide the ridiculous length and cuffed the sleeves three times before they sat comfortably at his wrist.

"Why do you smell like that?" The voice next to him asked. Harry turned his head slowly to meet Notts eye as he spoke. 

"What do you mean? Smell like what? What are you talking about?" He glared at Nott. Perhaps he shouldn't be glaring he thought to himself. He could still hear Malfoy's snarky comment about his temper.

"You smell like Draco's soap." Nott said thoughfully without looking away.

"Yeah well maybe we just use the same soap?" Harry snapped, looking away from Nott and trying to focus his attention on whatever Seamus was trying to blow up at the back of the room. He didn't need to deal with Nott.

"Oh yeah? You use custom soap from France made from daffodils and gifted to you by you're loving mother Narcissa Malfoy? I didn't know how common that was clearly." Nott was smirking now as he watched Harry grow more confused. Ok. That's why Nott is a Slytherin.

"Fuck!" He exclaimed suddenly. "The fucking jumper that's why it's so big!" He must've got them muddled up in his groggy post-nap state. Malfoy was much taller that he was, freakishly so. Well maybe 6 foot was only freakish because Harry was barely 5"8. That's what you get for spending eleven years in a cupboard he supposed. He knew his dad was at least 6 foot although his mum wasn't tall was she? He cursed child abuse for his inability to fit properly in Malfoy's jumper causing him, henceforth, to look like a bloody first year on their first day.

Nott was grinning at him now and looked like he was going to burst out laughing. "I'm not going to ask why you're wearing Draco's jumper but considering how flustered you are Harry, I assume it was an accident. The scent is blatantly his though and that is very obviously not your jumper." 

"Yes it was a fucking accident. You think people will realise? I would take it off but I can't, I'm bloody freezing." 

Nott laughed at him quietly. "Don't you stress. I doubt anyone else will realise. Well maybe just Pansy, jealousy makes people perceptive." 

Harry groaned and dropping his head into his hands. He couldn't get back up to the dorms until after dinner and he was too bloody cold to take the jumper off.

He felt extremely paranoid throughout the rest of the three hour Transfiguration class as he snuck a few quick sniffs at Malfoy's jumper. He relaised that the smell was indeed very Malfoy-esque and very overwhelming. It smelt good though. He wondered why he never noticed it before. His thoughts were interrupted, of course.

_Potter stop thinking about your jumper I keep getting random thoughts. Did someone engorgio it you look ridiculous?_

Oh shit, fucking Malfoy was still in his head, he'd completely forgotten about that. Yet another worry to add the the ever growing list. As usual todays list was focused primarily on Malfoy.

He decided not to answer. Although tried subtly to scour the room for the blond. He was sat right in the back corner with Blaise who had his left sleeve rolled up to his elbow and was letting Malfoy draw on his arm with the quill. He didn't even look up to address Harry.

_Potter?_

Harry ignored him again by furiously writing on his parchment. He wasn't dealing with this right now. Malfoy would try to humiliate him for wearing his jumper. Oddly enough he found that he knew way more about the theory of transfiguring beetles into cutlery than he previously thought. Nothing like the stress of avoiding embarrassments from Malfoy to pull useless knowledge out of his head.

As soon as McGonagall dismissed them Harry bolted from the room and made his way to the greenhouses for double Herbology.


	6. Draco Lucius Malfoy is a wanker of unparalleled proportions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco is a dick, are we surprised? Harry has a tantrum.

  
The rest of the day went by fairly quickly. He'd spent it in Herbology next to Neville. He'd assumed Neville would be a safe bet as he would obviously not notice the suspicious jumper through the bedroom eyes he was giving the large Shrivelfig plant (and Blaise Zabini) in front of him.

Harry noticed that Blaise had vines with orchids wrapped around his forearm. So that was what Malfoy was drawing earlier. He hated to admit it but Malfoy was talented.

By the time Herbology finished and dinner rolled around Harry was starving. Whether it was the interrupted breakfast, the missed lunch or the constant stress of trying to avoid questions about his jumper, he was bloody famished.

He had dived straight into the food as it appeared at the Gryffindor table although it couldn't distract him from the look Hermione was giving him. He could see how desperately she wanted to ask him something. She had that look where it seemed as if she was physically attempting to keep the words in her mouth and Harry thought she might actually explode.

"Right. Out with it." He growled, glaring at her.

"I just wondered what you did with your jumper Harry. It looks awfully big and smells very...nice." She sounded oddly surprised as she told him that the jumper smelt nice which Harry reminded himself to take offence to as soon as he got himself out of the awful conversation.

"I..." he sighed. There was no point lying to her was there. He could leave out the legilimency connection and chalk it up to a mishap and hopefully he'd leave the conversation with less suspicion from Hermione and not have to mention it to Malfoy so he could keep his testicles intact. "It's not mine." He answered stiffly.

Hermione nodded her head knowingly. "I see. It's rather big for you how ever did you get it _confused_ with yours?" She phrased it as a question however the underlying sarcasm was almost paralysing.

"Yes Mione. That's because the owner of the jumper is bigger than me. Thought you would've guessed that." He growled.

She smiled at him sweetly. "Of course, I'd gathered that Harry. Was just hoping that by asking, you might decide to tell me rather than making me tell you."

"What do you mean you telling me? How do you know?"

"Well Harry it is very obvious really." She said glancing over at Ron who looked like it wasn't at all very obvious and clearly had no idea what the awkward conversation was about. He made a noncommittal grunt.

"Fine" Harry said glaring at her. "You tell me who's jumper it is."

"Malfoy's." She said rather boastfully as she raised an eyebrow. "You always stare at him and you used to stalk him. Seamus even has a bet about you two. You were also with him all morning. Almost seems like you're dating him wouldn't you say?" 

She'd added two and two together and made four although in this situation the answer was probably closer to Filch wearing frilly knickers than it was to _four_. As Hermione finished speaking, Pumpkin juice shot out of Ron's nose in shock. Proving that he had, in fact, absoloutely no clue what his girlfriend was talking about.

"Bloody hell Mione warn a guy!" Ron cried.

"Right I don't stalk him. Ok maybe I did stalk him but only because he was up to something in case you don't remember. And no I'm not dating him Mione for fucks sake. I'm not gay am I."

"Harry it's ok, Ron and I don't mind-" 

As she was still speaking Harry's eyes flitted to the Slytherin table and noticed Malfoy's empty seat.

"I need to go!" He sputtered and pegged it from the hall hoping that he had made the right move here.

_Old potions classroom, fourth floor. NOW._

He felt himself screaming into his brain hoping that Malfoy would hear the words and maybe decide to listen to him for once. He pushed through the piles of first years trying to cram themselves into the great hall and screeched towards the fourth floor. He took the stairs two at a time nearly knocking over a group of Ravenclaw girls before he came to a stop outside the potions classroom.

Malfoy was already waiting inside, leant against a desk with his legs crossed at the ankles and arms folded. Harry cast a quick _Colloportus_ on the door as he entered.

_How can I help you Golden boy._

Harry glared at him. He looked too bloody smug for his own good.

"Hermione is suspicious." 

Malfoy's head snapped up to meet Harry's eyes, the smug look disappeared instantly and was replaced with something more akin to murderous. "She's fucking what?" He sputtered. "What did you do Potter?"

"Well, not about the bond." He responded quietly desperately hoping Malfoy wasn't going to murder him and dissolve him in a cauldron. Maybe the potions classroom had been an unwise choice. Too many murder options.

"Then what? Spit it out." He growled.

"She thinks we're...uh...doing things together? I guess like...a couple? I dunno. I told her we were just potions partners." He sighed still pointedly not looking at Malfoy and hoping that murder had cooled down to mild torture.

He kicked off the wall and stalked over to Harry stopping a few inches from him.

"And why does she think _that_ Potter." He growled tugging at the neck of Harry's jumper before poking him hard in the chest.

Harry blushed furiously. "You forgot it in the library so I-" 

"So you decided to wear it?" He teased, brushing loose strands of hair from his eyes.

"No I got it mixed up with mine you cock." He snapped batting Malfoy's hand away and trying desperately not to think about the proximity or the smell of Malfoy around him. It hit him in that moment just how tall Malfoy was. His head just about reached Malfoys shoulder height.

"I see." He said looking like someone who didn't at all see and was in fact just enjoying Harry's extreme fear and discomfort. He paused for a moment and the frown crept back onto his face. "Well you'll have to keep trying to avoid the topic of conversation." He sighed. "You're not a good enough liar to ease Grangers suspicions so you'll have to avoid the topic altogether. I'm honestly not surprised although I thought you would've lasted longer. Boy wonder can't keep secrets clearly." 

"What I can lie!" Harry exclaimed. Why was everyone questioning him today?

"No you can't Potter, you have never once told a convincing lie, admit it." He'd not moved from the position before and was staring down at Harry with those stupid gray eyes and that stupid smug smirky look.

"I can lie Malfoy. I've lied about....loads...yeah...loads of things!"

" Oh I'm sure you have. Badly, like a blundering moron!" Malfoy jabbed his finger into Harry's chest again and Harry lost it.

"I AM A GREAT LIAR!" Harry shouted, shoving Malfoy backwards. He was surprised it had taken this long for Malfoy to elicit an outburst from him but he was not going to deal with Malfoy and Hermione criticising him 10 minutes apart.

Malfoy snapped now after seeing the enraged response. His face had flushed bright pink and he was breathing heavily."REALLY YOU'RE SO FUCKING GREAT? TELL ME A LIE NOW GO ON!"

"WHAT?"

"YOU HEARD ME. LIE. RIGHT NOW!"

"I'M NOT FUCKING PLAYING GAMES MALFOY!" Harry screamed, banging his fist on the table next to him in Hope's of scaring Malfoy off however, he only moved closer to tower over Harry.

"NEITHER AM I. FUCKING LIE POTTER. NOW!" He jabbed his finger into Harry's chest again. He was now only a few centimetres away forcing Harry to look almost straight up at him.

"YOU ARE FUCKING INSUFFERABLE, I WANTED TO BE FRIENDS WITH YOU THIS YEAR. I DON'T CARE ABOUT OUR HISTORY I JUST WANTED TO BE FRIENDLY AND BICKER WITH YOU BECAUSE YOU FEEL NORMAL. YOU MAKE ME FEEL LIKE THE WAR NEVER HAPPENED BUT YOU HAVE TO DO SHIT LIKE THIS AND FUCK IT ALL UP."

Malfoy stumbled back a few steps. "Oh!" He murmmered. "Was that your lie?" All of the anger had flooded from his face as his eyes focused on Harry's. He was now looking only mildly ruffled but was still breathing heavily.

"No. It wasn't a fucking lie. I told you I wasn't going to." Harry growled, attempting to scowl at Malfoy and wondering how he'd calmed down so easily just from Malfoys soft tone.

"I see." He said stepping back and moving across the classroom to the door. "You know that you really do have a terrible temper don't you?" He spoke shakily, attempting to look down his nose at Harry.

"Fuck off." Harry snapped feeling the anger come flooding back. He had just screamed at Malfoy and now he was being mocked for it.

Malfoy laughed lightly as he walked to the door and opened it. "I'm glad it wasn't a lie you utter wanker. I feel the same."

Harry focused on the click of the door closing and the slow tapping of receding footsteps and he tried desperately to understand what had just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please lemme know what u think xoxo.


	7. Draco Lucius Malfoy is not a complete wanker after all and he does have soft feet.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is just fucking weird and obviously gay so enjoy??? Or don't but I mean please do.

  
Harry was still fuming by the time he made it back to the eighth year tower. He had spent the best part of the journey shooting expletives into Malfoys head. He didn't care that he was a hypocrite, Malfoy was a fucking wanker!

The curses were still going strong as he stumbled in through the door, a few choice words slipped out as he tripped the step. The common room was mostly empty, he spotted Hermione and Ron curled up together on the sofa, Ron appeared to be asleep whist Hermione was reading.

"Harry! Are you feeling better now?" She asked, lifting her head up from her book and slowly propping herself onto her elbows as not to disrupt Ron.

Harry nodded and sat cross legged on the floor in front of the sofa next to the fire.

"Do you want to talk about it? I don't want to pry into what's been going on with you today but you know I'm here for you dont you? We both are." She indicated Ron, who, as if on cue, let out a loud snore. The two of them laughed lightly.

"I appreciate it Mione I really do but I can't explain all of what's happened. I made a promise to, well you know who. Trust me it's not what you think it is but I'll tell you when I can, yeah?" He mumbled, looking away from Hermione and into the fire for a moment. He felt safe wrapped in it's heat.

Hermione nodded but didn't return to her book. "I'm sorry for teasing you at dinner Harry, what you're going through Is obviously very stressful but I didn't realise at the time." She flashed him a half smile. "Besides, I've figured it out now." She grinned properly this time.

"You have?" Harry frowned. How in the fuck?

"Well, you've been voluntarily working with Malfoy so I guessed there was a problem that you both needed to fix, you have been jumpy all day so I assumed it was because something was distracting you which I guessed would be Malfoy since you're working together. He came over to our table at breakfast but didn't say anything and then you left so, by my deductions, it's some kind of mental connection and considering there has been no potions mishaps I guessed legilimency." She finished speaking and laughed at the dumbfounded look on Harry's face.

"Mione! He'll have my bollocks for breakfast if he finds out you know!" He cried. She really was the brightest witch of her age if she figured that one out.

She laughed again. "Don't worry Harry I understand why it needs to stay a secret for him, with the ministry on his back all the time it must be difficult." She looked sad now. It was true that the ministry were on Malfoy's back, he had been taken away for three days at the beginning if term for borrowing a book from the restricted section in the library that the ministry had deemed 'inappropriate'. Harry was stalking him that day and had seen that it was only an ancient runes book. Eighth years were allowed full access to the restricted section without written permission but clearly the rules were different for Malfoy who had ministry officials on his arse for weeks after.

"It's not fair Mione. He didn't ask to be on that side of the war. Dumbledore didn't even fucking offer to help him. Fuck! I didn't even offer to help him. I knew exactly what he was going through and I didn't reach out. We could've helped him Mione." He felt extremely frustrated now. Why couldn't he see that Malfoy was so desperate for someone to save him. Harry was the saviour, he saved his friends, he saved Hogwarts and fuck if he didn't save the Wizarding world and yet he didn't save Malfoy. He had refused to accept that Malfoy was just as much dragged into all that shit as he was. Why didn't Dumbledore help? Or Snape? Or _him_? He'd never really considered that he should feel bad for Malfoy but he should've done. He should've considered it. In his mind he was a kid yet somehow he had never considered that Malfoy was in the same boat.

"Harry." Hermione interrupted softly. "It's ok you know? It wasn't your responsibility to help him. Yes he should've received help but that was up to Dumbledore or Snape not you. I agree that it's unfair but you can't blame yourself. If you really feel that bad about it you need to be there for him now." She was right of course. Maybe it was just Dumbledores responsibility to help. Maybe Harry never could've helped.

Harry." She spoke again softly. She gently reached over and pulled his arm, moving him to rest his back against the sofa. She stroked absentmindedly through his hair and Harry felt his eyes flutter shut. "We love you Harry but if this is really upsetting you then you need to speak to him about it. It's not your fault that he was left on his own on the wrong side of the war but if you feel like an apology would help the two of you then by all means apologise. I'm sure he feels the same way that I do, that it wasn't your fault." Harry nodded and let Hermione rake her fingers through his hair. The warm flicker of the fire and comfort of skin against skin sent Harry into a blissful sleep.

The common room was bustling less than an hour later. Ron was still asleep when Harry woke up, yet Hermione had obviously woken and was back to reading the old, leather tome from earlier that morning. A few eighth years were also hanging around the common room, Daphne Greengrass and Theodore Nott were snuggled together, backs to the fire and Dean and Seamus were playing, what was a very painful to watch game, of chess. The only surprise was that Malfoy was sat in front of the fire with Pansy Parkinson painting his nails a shiny, Slytherin green.

_Planning on apologising?_

Harry shot across into Malfoy's head. He may feel sorry for Malfoy but he had not forgotten the altercation in the potions classroom.

Annoyingly, Malfoy didn't even bother looking up. He reached down to wrap his long, slim fingers around his wand and shot what Harry assumed to be a drying charm at his nails. He lent back on his elbows, stretching out like a well fed kneazle in front of the fire.

_Don't think so Potty. Merlin who knew the saviour of the wizarding world threw temper tantrums like a toddler?_

_Shut up Malfoy._

Malfoy smirked at Harry, making eye contact for the first time. He leant back further on his elbows.

_Or what Scarhead?_

The familiar rage that accompanied the majority of Harry's interactions with Malfoy made itself known, bubbling in the pit of Harry's stomach. He must've looked pretty murderous becuase Hermione pulled his back flush against the sofa again and began stroking his hair.

"Harry just ignore him." She whispered. "I don't know what he's saying but I'm sure you can get over it. Remember our conversation?"

Harry nodded and allowed his head to fall back against the sofa. "Yeah ok I'll sort this out."

_I don't want to fight you, Malfoy. And I'm sorry for shouting at you._

He heard a noncommittal grunt over the link. Malfoy was back to not looking at him again and had moved his feet into Pansy's lap who was rubbing her hands firmly around the joints.

_You make Parkinson stroke your feet?_

_They get painful when the air pressure drops, normally before rain or a storm._

This was better than fighting right? Pleasant small talk about Malfoy's feet. Who the fuck's bloody joints hurt before it rained? Sounded like bullshit.

_I know how to give good massages, could help if you wanted._

Merlin why had he said that? Malfoy would think he was weird. Hell! _He_ thought he was weird. He wasn't even sure why he had offered. He found he didn't really like knowing that Malfoy was in pain but a foot massage? Really?

_Our saviour rubs people for fun?_

Harry found himself blushing at the innuendo but chose to ignore it. Malfoy knew bloody well that he was not rubbing _anyone_.

_Just Mione really, she gets pressure headaches so I do her neck for her._

Malfoy paused for a second. He looked thoughtful.

_Yeah alright then Potty, that can be your apology to me for shouting, get your arse over here._

"You're off duty Pans. Our wonderful saviour is taking over." Malfoy drawled. Pansy just rolled her eyes and shoved feet from her lap.

"Bout bloody time you insufferable ponce." She snapped. "Enjoy this Potter, he's a bloody nightmare." He half smiled at Pansy and made his way over the fire place and plonked himself down. He mirrored the position he'd seen Pansy in, pulling Malfoy's legs onto his own.

Harry started gently, stroking his hands along the arches of Malfoy's bony feet they were bloody cold, he was sat next to a fire why were they bloody cold? 

Malfoy jumped slightly at the contact but eventually settled down. Harry moved from stroking to pressing the pads of his thumbs into the firm skin where Malfoy's foot met his ankle, in between the tendons. 

_This ok?_

_Your hands are rough._

Harry looked up at him retracting his hands. "You pillock."

Malfoy flashed a smile. "Wasn't a bad thing, feels nice actually. Who knew Prince Potty has magic hands."

Harry grunted at the innuendo, refusing to give Malfoy the satisfaction of a reply. 

"You know Potter, there are a few other things you could rub if you feel up to i-" he was cut off as Harry smacked his leg.

"I'll stop if you keep that up. I'm not bloody rubbing your feet while you keep being filthy, and i'm not rubbing your dick as a favour." He growled.

Malfoy smirked again. "My my Potter get your head out of the gutter. I merely meant my other joints, but if you're offering..."

"I'm not bloody offering, and you knew damn well what that sounded like."

Malfoy just laughed. They continued on like that for another thirty minutes, somewhere during that time Malfoy had gone into a sort of dozy state which Harry was happy for. It meant he didn't have to listen to the git.

"Well that was rather satisfactory Potty. If your lucky I'll let you do my neck tomorrow." He drawled. He still sounded pretty dozy.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Maybe if you can go the whole day tomorrow without being a prat I'll consider it."

Harry went to bed that night finding that oddly enough he missed the contact with Malfoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if u dont like feet just thought it was a weird and very homosexual thing for Harry to do. Thought I'd project a bit on Draco, there were storms when I wrote this and it makes my joints hurt.


	8. Don't leave a mark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains depictions and descriptions of past child abuse/mistreatment. It's not graphic but please be warned that it is there.
> 
> Also I apologise but chapters in Draco's POV will probably always be shorter just becuase I prefer writing from Harry's POV more, we share the same angry, oblivious, dumbass energy so it's only fitting. :)

_A rotund man loomed over him, casting a strong shadow. He didn't quite know where he was other than the fact that it was cramped and dusty, he was struggling to breathe through the thick air. The space was so small that he was practically curled in on himself, legs pressed tightly against his chest, held there by shaking arms. The man grunted something that Draco didn't understand, it was warped and quiet despite the fact that the man was clearly shouting, his red face blooming with heat and rage. Draco assumed that whatever he was supposed to have done must have been extremely severe to elicit that response. Draco felt himself press further back into the cramped space as if he had no control of the body he was in. He found that he was sat on a pile of worn-through blankets with one very dirty looking pillow propped against the wall next to him, the small space had a few shelves with various broken figurines upon them. Most of the figurines looked like they had been snapped, some even chewed, in half._

_Draco cowered further into the corner. He hoped that the man would grow bored of his shouting and leave but something was telling him that it wasn't likely to happen. What had he done wrong? He felt incredibly scared. He bowed his head again before feeling a sharp sting against his right cheek. Had the man struck him? He knew all too well the unpleasant feeling of being attacked by an adult through his childhood at the manor, it brought an uneasy feeling into his stomach. He was being hit in the way that an adult hit a child they were punishing. This man was a parent figure of sorts._

_Eventually a wiry looking woman bustled through, screaming loudly at the man. Draco couldn't really hear her either but he realised that she had called him 'Vernon' and told him 'not to leave a mark'. The man let himself be dragged away and the door to what Draco now relaised was a cupboard, had been slammed. He felt himself shaking in the corner. He raised his eyes to a small, cracked mirror stuck against the wall to the cupboard and was met with familiar green eyes, yet these eyes were wet and lifeless. He took in the rest of young Harry's tear tracked, dirty face._

Draco woke with a start. The scene in his head quickly faded out to black before his eyes adjusted to reveal the familiar moonlit room he shared with Blaise. What the fuck was that dream? It wasn't his surely. So Potter's?

Draco hadn't considered the fact that the connection between them was already strong enough to allow dreams to slip through but he considered that his attraction to Potter along with the completed life debt may pertain to a stronger emotional connection than he had originally considered.

Tentatively, Draco slipped through the tunnel in his mind back into the bustling familiarity of Potters headspace. Almost instantly he was hit with a wave of emotion, he could feel the hurt and sadness ringing around the space and crashing into him with overwhelming severity. Potter was crying.

In a flash desicion Draco lept from his bed and crept down the hallways to Potter and the Weasels room and knocked gently.

He was greeted with a bleary eyed Potter in the same long tshirt as the night before. 

"Shit I'm sorry, you shouldn't have had to see that". Potter grumble, looking pointedly down at his feet to avoid eye contact with Draco. He must've realised that Draco had seen his dream, perhaps he was a more gifted Occlumens than Draco had given him credit. But why was he apologising?

"Come here." Draco growled, storming angrily into the room and grabbing Potter by the arm. He collapsed backwards onto the bed and pulled Potter in between his legs so his back was pressed flush against Draco's chest.

"Don't you dare fucking aplogise for that, the way they treated you was disgusting. That's not how a child should be treated." He could feel the rage bubbling in the pit of his stomach. 

Potter let out a soft snort and relaxed into Draco's embrace. "Just sorry you had to see it s'all. Why are you so mad about it anyway?"

"I know you thought I was a spoilt, bratty kid Potter but I didn't exactly have the happiest of childhoods." He forced himself to speak softly for Potter's sake but the ugly, biting of rage leered in his chest.

"Wait you mean...Lucius...he, he hit you?" Potter stuttered.

"He had a wand, he did worse than hit me." Draco growled, failing to keep the bitter resentment out of his voice. 

"Then that's why you wanted him locked away? You thanked me for it during your trial." Harry whispered.

"Hmm among other things." Draco didn't dare say that the majority of his hatred for his father came from the fact that he had wanted Potter dead and Draco had disagreed. Potter didn't need to know that after all. Draco's father had given up hitting him or firing hexes and unforgivables at him after a particularly cruel two ay punishment where Draco had been _imperiused_ and denied food, eventually he had managed to shake it off and had gotten his own back with a particularly long and painful _crucio_. His father had learnt to leave him alone after that. 

Potter let out shaky sigh. "We won't talk about it anymore. I don't really want to discuss it. Can we just sleep?"

Draco nodded and sank further down into the bed. Potter allowed himself to be dragged along and pulled the duvet and blankets up over the two of them.

"Thank you" was the last thing Draco heard before he slipped into a dreamless sleep.


	9. Draco Malfoy Prince of Badgers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Draco is soft. That's all u need to know.

  
When Harry woke the next morning it was to the same, snappy voice that had woken him up the previous morning.

_Get the fuck up Potter, it's eight o'clock and you're missing breakfast._

Harry shot up. Malfoy was right of course, when was he not. (Not that Harry would admit it to his face or anything, it would do awful things to his ego.) Harry looked across the room, Ron had obviously gone already, the bloody traitor, since the bed next to him and the bathroom were both empty. Harry swore inwardly.

_Is Ron down there?_

He fired across into Malfoy's head as he rummaged desperately for a clean shirt, thankfully the house elves had done his laundry the night before and there was a gracious pile of clean ones on the chair next to his bed. He couldn't see any socks though...fuck it! He'd go without.

_The Weasel is here. Eating like starved crup as per usual._

Harry found himself smiling at the snarky reply. He shoved the rest of his clothes on rather unceremoniously, making sure to pick up the correctly sized jumper this time, and made his way down to breakfast.

The morning went by much the same as the previous day and he was now in charms. There had, however, been a few _more_ knowing looks from Hermione whenever Harry seemed lost in thought, but a few less jumper related comments, although, that hadn't subsided entirely.

Harry hadn't had a chance to talk to Malfoy, not properly anyway, about any of the legilimency stuff since the day before and he was becoming increasingly worried that the two of them may not find a solution without the help of Hermione who, had surprising sworn off getting involved in favour of making Malfoy and Harry work together.

"Harry." Hermione hissed from somewhere behind him.

"Hmm?" He replied, looking up to relaise that Flitwick was looking at him rather expectantly. 

"I asked you a question Mr Potter." He squeaked angrily.

"Oh uh-" he stammered. Was he really paying that little attention?

_Its Avis Potter._

Harry turned his head to see Malfoy smiling at him. Not sneering, not smirking but smiling. It was odd to say the least, after all Malfoy was a cock wasn't he? But then again he hadn't been last night. Maybe he should trust him.

"Avis?" He answered cautiously.

Flitwick beamed. "Right you are Mr Potter, 3 points to Gryffindor." Flitwick turned his attention from Harry and began talking to the rest of the class.

"I didn't relaise you knew that?" Hermione asked suspiciously (when wasn't she suspicious).

Harry learned forward out of Malfoy's field of vision and tapped his head gently against his temple and gestured his thumb at Malfoy. Hermione seemed to get the reference and busied herself with explaining the charm to Ron.

 _Thanks_. 

He looked up at Malfoy who waved a hand, dismissively as if to say 'don't mention it'. He smiled and returned to his parchment. Harry realised that he wasn't actually writing but drawing.

_What are you drawing?_

Malfoy looked up with a start, a quizzical look quickly settled on his features. Reluctantly he held up the parchment to show a soft, charcoal drawing. It was the classroom they were in however all the other students we blurry and faded into the background, the center of the picture showed Harry himself, chewing on his lip and staring off into the distance with intense precision and detail.

_It's me? It's incredible._

_You were staring off into space so long that I thought I would capture an image of the first wizard capable of functioning without a brain._

Harry grinned at him. Draco looked up at him again.

_What were you thinking about?_

_You, how you looked after me last night. Made me feel like it was ok to be upset about childhood stuff. Thank you._

It was Draco's turn to grin.

_You would've done the same for me you soppy wanker. Who knew that the man who wielded the sword of Gryffindor is, in fact, a bloody Hufflepuff._

_Well technically I was the boy who weidled the sword of Gryffindor and now i'm the man who is brain bonded to his ex-rival. Also if I'm a Hufflepuff then so are you, gonna have to start calling you the Prince of Badgers now although that doesn't have quite the same ring to it._

Draco snorted and Harry found himself laughing too.

_Don't you even think about it Potty, I have a reputation to uphold you know._

_Malfoy you were bloody cuddling me last night, you're sat there drawing me instead of doing your charms work and you've got a flower tattoo. Oh and Parkinson paints your nails for you. I think your reputation is in tatters 'Prince of Snakes'._

Malfoy rolled his eyes but blushed furiously at the comment. 

_I shall have to scowl extra hard at the first years then shant I? And painted nails makes me look cool Potter._

_Hmm I'd say more cute._

Harry grinned as Malfoy sputtered indignantly he lifted his hands up and mouthed 'cool'.

Harry nudged Hermione next to him and whispered in her ear. She turned to look at Malfoy's nails. 'Cute' she mouthed at him 'Cute'. Harry agreed nodding.

Malfoy rolled his eyes again and shook his head as if he was hoping it would dislodge the pink flush of his cheeks. No use. He returned back to his drawing and Harry tried to refocus on his charms work although if course it was no use.

After what felt like an hour but was probably closer to 45 minutes Charms was over and Harry, Hermione and Ron made their way to Defence.

The three of them were waiting outside the door along with the rest of the eighth when Harry felt someone creep up behind him.

"Mmfgh." He grunted as he felt the heavy weight of a cloak wrap round his shoulders with a strong pair of arms. The arms wrapped tighter as the began to do the clasp of the cloak up around his neck. With as much warning as the arms arrived they were gone.

_Couldn't bear to watch you shivering Potter. Remember your robes tomorrow._

Harry grinned.

"Err mate? Why the fuck did Malfoy just dress you up in his cloak?" Ron questioned.

"He said I was shivering." Harry answered with a shrug.

Hermione shot him a strange look as she pulled Ron into the now open Defence classroom. 

_Thank you._


	10. What happens when Mr Malfoy and Mr Potter can't take their eyes off eachother and Minerva McGonagall sees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just two guys...being straight.. I promise.

  
Thursday started in much the same way as both Tuesday and Wednesday had, with Malfoy's voice ringing through Harry's head. Today it was to remind him to wear his robes as his shivering was apparently 'distracting and unsightly' but Harry now knew that it meant that Malfoy cared about him in his own, very weird, emotionally constipated, twatty pureblood way.

Harry breezed through breakfast ignoring the usual perverted and brainless chatter of the Gryffindor table, Harry was unsure that any other house talked about sex at the breakfast table as much as the Gryffindors did. After hearing one too many sausage related innuendos Harry left breakfast and made his way with Ron and Hermione to Transfiguration.

Their normal transfiguation classroom had been completely stripped of desks and chairs leaving the expanse of smooth flagstone completely open. Aside from the lack of furniture the only other difference in the room was the all-too-familiar, oversized gramophone from the Yule Ball dance practice in fourth year, still looking a little beaten up for something that spent the majority of its life being molested by Filch. At least Harry assumed that's what happened to it when it wasn't being used to humiliate students and generally make life hellish. Harry snuck a glance at Ron who had gone faintly green at the sight of it, of all terrible things that had happened to him Harry was fairly sure that the Yule Ball dance practice would always have a very special place, high up on Ron's shit list.

"I'm sure she probably won't make you dance this time mate." Harry chirped, shooting a wry grin at Ron. Hermione pulled her lip between her teeth in an attempt not to laugh. " _Probably_ " Harry stressed.

McGonagall stepped forward into the center of the room and gestured for the eighth years to stand back against the walls. Harry noticed Malfoy against the opposite wall sandwiched in between Parkinson and Zabini who appeared to be having a conversation over his head, well trying to anyway, Parkison was about 5"4 after all and all attempts to communicate _over the top_ of Malfoy fell... _short_. Goyle was loitering nearby scuffing his shoes against the floor and looking generally disinterested in the whole ordeal.

"Now students, today's lesson may come as unexpected to you however, it is important that with every ball that is hosted at Hogwarts an accompanied lesson on dance and dance etiquette is provided." McGonagall said rather wistfully. Had Harry missed something here? Since when was there another ball? He bloody hoped they weren't springing a surprise murder tournament on him too.

Harry chanced a look at Malfoy who was already staring back at him, at least he also didn't look as if he had the faintest idea what McGonagall was talking about. Malfoy made a pointed look at Harry's feet and flashed two fingers followed by an 'L' sign, for left Harry presumed. He retaliated with a swift tongue poke which elicited a huffed laugh from Malfoy who immediately covered his face with his hand and pretended to cough. 

McGonagall turned for a moment to shoot a stern look at the two of them, clearing seeing through Malfoy's fake cough and deeming Harry responsible for it, before returning to her speech. "This year on the 13th of October Hogwarts will be hosting a Masquerade Ball also known as the 'Occulatum Ball.' Or 'Hidden' Ball." She continued.

Harry looked at Malfoy who he was glad to see was also biting back a laugh at the mention of 'hidden balls'. He could feel Ron chuckle behind him and heard the all too familiar smack of Hermione's hand on his arm.

McGonagall glared at Harry and Malfoy again. Harry found that didn't really care, he was glad that he made Malfoy laugh out loud with just a look and the mention of balls like they were bloody twelve year olds. 

"Now as you are all aware we will require a demonstration of the traditional dance you will expected to partake in during the first song of the evening. I require two volunteers and since Mr Malfoy and Mr Potter have been unable to take their eyes off each other since they walked into my classroom I am sure they will be more than happy to help out." McGonagall chided.

Ron snorted next to Harry and slapped him on the back. Hermione was also giggling. Malfoy looked very flushed across the room and was desperately trying to push Parkinson away from him who was failing to whisper in his ear given their height difference. 

"Gentlemen, now would be good." McGonagall snapped, clearly relishing in the discomfort of the two of them. She was a cruel woman, very Slytherin of her to humiliate them like this.

Reluctantly Harry stepped forward with a helping hand from Ron. Malfoy strode over, seemling composed now. The bastard!

"Mr Potter considering that you are the shorter of the pair of you, you will be following whilst Mr Malfoy leads." McGonagall looked like she was enjoying this far too much for Harry's liking. All of the annoyance had bled from her face and had been replaced with carefully hidden amusement.

_I'll be gentle with you, Potter don't worry._

Harry blushed. He should not be blushing.

 _Wanker_.

He lifted arm up and around Malfoy's neck and loosely fumbled with the other arm to grip his hand as McGonagall instructed them. Malfoy slipped his arm easily around Harry's waist and pulled them closer together. Harry tried to ignore the loud wolf whistle from Seamus that echoed through the room and the numerous snickers of the other eighth years who should not be enjoying this at their expense!

After a few corrections on their form, mostly Harry's, and a brief outline of the steps from McGonagall, Filch started up the gramophone which erupted with a crackling pop before the music was heard. It was a slow tune played on a piano which Harry thought may have sounded like a song by an old muggle composer he had studied in primary school. Then again he never enjoyed music lessons at muggle school so he couldn't be too sure.

Without too much warning Malfoy began to move. Harry stepped tentatively at first, looking down at his feet but found that the movement with Malfoy leading felt natural to him. He felt as if he could follow it with his eyes closed.

_Potter look at me not at your feet. Merlin! What are we going to do with you._

Harry looked up and focused on Malfoy's face. It was the only thing he could focus on with everything else fading into the background from the speed of their movement, much like how the faces had looked in Malfoy's drawing. Harry felt his hand curl tighter around Malfoy's neck which was met with the tightening of fingers around his waist.

_Where did you learn how to dance like this?_

_Pureblood bollocks, Mothers idea. Why, impressed Potty?_

Harry blushed. Was he impressed? He decided he most definitely was.

_You know you're good, you don't need me to say it. Your ego is far too engorgioed for that, you bastard._

Malfoy simply smirked and pulled Harry closer to him until their chests almost touched. Harry wondered if Malfoy could feel the raw heat emanating from his body. They continued to dance until the gramophone stopped abruptly at the end of the song. A ripple of applause sounded from the rest of the eighth years as well as McGonagall.

"I have to say gentlemen that was beautifully done. I'm sure I will not be the only one to say that I will be sorely disappointed if we are unable to witness that again at the ball." McGonagall sniffed lightly and dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief. 

Harry smiled and gave an overexaggareted bow as the applause continued along with a few more whistles than strictly necessary. Malfoy gave a stiff bow too before scampering back to Parkinson. Harry moved back to Ron and Hermione, her eyes were also looking suspiciously moist.

"McGonagall is right you know, you two dance so beautifully together." She whispered with a small smile.

Harry felt his cheeks grow hot. "You're trying to tell me to take him to the ball too?" He asked incredulously.

Ron leaned down behind him. "Hate to say it mate but you and the ferret looked great. Do us all a favour and take him yeah?"

Harry looked up to meet Malfoy's eyes.

_What do you say we show everyone up at the ball as well as here?_

_Why Prince Potty are you asking me to the ball?_

_S'pose I am you prat. Are you saying yes?_

Malfoy rolled his eyes but was smiling widely. 

_I suppose I must. I have to say I am quite looking forward to being the envy of the evening._

Harry snorted.

_You're a right ponce._

_My apologises, I am merely trying to meet the standards of the Chosen Twat._

They grinned at each other across the room as McGonagall went back to explaining the ball. Apparently they all had to wear a mask of some sort? Harry wasn't listening though. He'd ask Hermione about it later.

"Looks like I'm taking Princess Ferret face to the ball." He whispered to Hermione.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aplogies for being a sappy bastard but I'm a sucker for eighth year Drarry going to the ball and it felt like a personal insult to myself not to include it.


	11. Harry James Potter would rather NOT be molested in the corridors thankyouverymuch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry being madly oblivious what's new. Also Ron is an icon and I refuse to accept otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a warning for slight non-con here, nothing explicit just be warned

  
Harry had managed to wake up _before_ Malfoy had an opportunity to invade his mind on Friday morning, which seemed to be an achievement. In fact, he'd managed to wake up before the sun even had an opportunity to invade the sky on Friday morning. It was a rare occasion but every once in a while a dream that woke him up in the middle of the night was one that made his skin itch with the need to fly.

And so that was exactly what he was doing, at two in the morning, he was flying. Harry had only been out only a handful of times at night and paired with the hour and a half he flew on Tuesday mornings, he was going a little stir crazy from...flight withdrawal? He wasn't convinced that it was a real thing, however, if it was he was sure he had it.

He flew for a few hours, relishing in the light frost which nipped every inch of exposed skin, he was wearing his normal pyjamas by had had the decency to put on his Quidditch leathers as opposed to assaulting his Firebolt by wearing only boxers. He found he didn't mind the cold when he was flying like this, the adrenaline high was enough to keep out the chills for a while at least. 

Eventually the cold did seep in though and Harry missed the sweaty heat of his bed and so he made his way back to the castle. Which is where he was attacked.

He called them attacks because that's what they felt like to Harry, although, Hermione called him 'over-dramatic' from the use of the word and Ron called him 'a lucky bastard' for the nature of the attacks.

They were girls. Always girls. Always at least two years younger. And usually Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs or Gryffindors. This one was a Ravenclaw.

"Hello Harry I know this is a little unorthodox-" she gabbled, yanking Harry by the wrist and shoving herself against him in an alcove. The cold of the stone behind him was more appealing that her warm body against his.

"A little." Harry agreed, too shocked by the sudden attack _(yes Mione they are attacks)_ to move. The girl pressed impossibly closer, Harry could've sworn that she was trying to share his bloody skin with him.

"See I don't know if you heard Harry but there is a ball next Tuesday night and and I was wondering if you would like to go with me? And then classes are cancelled on Wednesday so we could have all day together then too-" she continued blabbing and pushed her chest very deliberately against his. Oh well _that_ was unpleasant. That was _very_ unpleasant. Why was that unpleasant? He didn't feel in any immediate danger from the girl and could easily remove her from him when he felt enough was enough but he hadn't done that and therefore he should be enjoying this...right?

"Um well the thing is-" Harry tried, however his assailant was not only unfairly strong-willed and unfairly loud but also unfairly capable of making somebody feel unfairly uncomfortable in the hallways at _five in the fucking morning._

"So Harry what do you say. I've always thought we were made for each other really, even my friends all agree you know-" 

"Thanks but I have a date." Harry snapped, she had managed to push her thigh very deliberately against his groin and that had done enough to ensure Harry that this really wasn't a situation he wanted to be in, not with this girl. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her off of him before pegging it at full speed down the corridor.

By the time he made it back to the eigth year tower his head was swimming with questions. Should he have enjoyed that more than he did? He knew it was unexpected but would any other guy have taken the opportunity with that girl? She was clearly trying to come on to him and he'd pushed her away and run off, would most guys have stayed? He shook the thoughts off as he made his way back up to his room and collapsed on his bed. So what did this all mean then? Harry closed his eyes and tried to ignore the swimming questions in his head. He wasn't supposed to be having a crisis over this. Eventually the thoughts in his head slowed down long enough for him to drift off to sleep.

Harry slept through until 7:30 when a particularly over enthusiastic Ron woke him up with his pacing. 

"You good there mate?" Harry slurred.

"Oh yeah, well good. Gonna ask Mione to the ball today, wanna make it all romantic y'know, to make up for last time." He said grinning. Harry was happy to see Ron and Hermione together and glad that Ron loved her so much he made the effort. They really were good together.

"Good for you mate. She'll love that!" Harry grinned encouragingly enough to quell Ron's anxious pacing. "Look can I ask you something?"

Ron snapped his attention back to Harry and nodded frantically before plopping himself on his bed and facing Harry. "Anything mate, you know I'm here for you." 

"Thanks mate." Harry started. "So, imagine you aren't with Hermione, you're completely available, and a random girl comes onto you in a dark hallway. Would you let her?" He asked cautiously. He wasn't even sure he wanted to have this conversation but he did want answers and Ron was fairly insightful when it came to these things surprisingly.

"Well...is the girl attractive?" Ron answered.

Harry thought back to the girl, she had been pretty, with very long, curly black hair and bright eyes. "Yeah I s'pose so."

"Then probably." Ron answered, nodding.

Harry sighed. "And what would you think if someone told you they were in that situation and they were not interested in the slightest and felt uncomfortable with that person pressed against them." He asked.

Ron frowned for a moment. "I would ask the person if the issue is that they don't like being touched." He said, finally. "Some people don't want to be come onto and that's ok."

Harry thought for a moment. He _did_ like being physically touched, he thought back to a few days ago with Malfoy's body pressed against him in bed or yesterday when they danced. He had liked that so why didn't he want that girl? "I guess I would say that I like being touched, but _she_ felt wrong, I can't explain it."

Ron nodded thoughtfully. "Alright mate. I am going to ask you a question and you need to focus on the first name that comes into your head. Who would you _want_ pressed against you in that hallway?"

The name that flashed into Harry's head shocked him to the core. He felt the blood draining from his face. "Oh shit." He whispered. "Oh shit, oh no, oh fucking shit Ron!" He rambled. This really wasn't happening was it? Why did _everything_ always come down to-

"Malfoy?" Ron said gently, interrupting the tirade of thoughts that invaded his head. "It's ok Harry, surprised we haven't had this conversation sooner but it's ok. You're allowed to want anyone who tickles your fancy to press themselves against you in dark hallways." He huffed out a laugh and winked.

"You're not...surprised? Like at all?" He blurted.

Ron shook his head and laughed. "No I'm not surprised Harry. I'm your best mate, I notice things." 

Harry felt relief was over his body from Ron's acceptance along with a new sense of dread. "So what does this mean?"

"Well I'm fairly certain that this means that you're gay and are finally realising your long term crush on Draco Malfoy. I'm happy you've worked it out with minimal help mate. Come on let's get breakfast." Ron glided out of the room with a pat on the back leaving Harry feeling even more confused than before he'd bloody well asked.

He did eventually make it down to breakfast and relived the same conversation with Hermione who had congratulated him on _'finally figuring it out'_ which felt insulting and suspiciously like a low blow at his intelligence.

Harry tried to muddle through the day with a semblance of normality which was luckily quite easy. Double Transfiguation saw another round of dance practice where Dean and Seamus were humiliated first followed by Blaise Zabini and Neville and finally Ron and Hermione. Ron had obviously asked her to the ball at some point during the dance as she'd stopped altogether in favour of squealing and hugging him. It was quite sweet really. Harry had spent most of the lesson laughing at the stupid critiques Malfoy was giving all the pairs. He looked good like that, when he was joking and laughing.

After the dance practice Harry had Herbology. He knew that Malfoy had Ancient Runes, if he was anything like Hermione then he knew he wouldn't hear a peep out of Malfoy for the entire lesson which is why he was surprised when he did...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lowkey had too much fun writing oblivious Harry. Also gay crisis which is always fun. Lowkey a cliff hanger but I'm not dramatic enough to do it properly so f. Also wanted to explain that I kinda have a head cannon that whilst Ron is oblivious to most things love isnt one of those things due to the love in his family and he understands it better than anyone.


	12. Why Draco Malfoy should have a phobia of school toilets.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So theres an issue in the bathroom...again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is depictions of blood and wounds in this and reference to torture kinda so if you don't wanna read then please avoid this chapter.

* * *

  
_Potter I need you to do something for me. It's important._

Harry sat up straighter in Herbology. He hadn't been paying any attention (who cared about the theory behind growing dittany) he was more interested in daydreaming about Malfoy, of course. The voice in his head had surprised him, he knew that Malfoy took Ancient Runes very seriously and wondered what could be so important as to distract him from it.

_Yeah anything._

_I need you to go to the third floor boys toilets immediately. Something has...happened._

_What's happened? Malfoy are you ok?_

A sudden influx of words shot into Harry's head:

_FUCK, THERE'S TOO MUCH FUCKING BLOOD. OH MERLIN, CAN'T DIE._

_Shit Malfoy what's going on?_

_There's a situation. Please come._

Harry dived out of his chair immediately. He managed to grumble ' _toilet_ ' to Professor Sprout and took off running from Greenhouses back to to the castle.

_Malfoy what happened, can you talk to me? I'm coming ok?_

Harry knew how pained his voice must sound in Malfoy's head but he found he didn't care. He kept talking to Malfoy hoping that he would be ok by the time he got there and that whatever had happened, the blood he spoke about, wasn't his. He knew that was probably wishful thinking. 

By the time Harry made it back to the castle he was painfully aware that he was on the ground floor. Shit. Why couldn't the git get into a 'situation' closer to the bloody greenhouses.

A low whine rang out into his head and before he had time to think he flung himself towards the staircases, skipping most of the steps on his way up to the third floor. He prayed the staircases wouldn't start moving, they had a habit of doing that while he was still on them as of late and now really was not the time.

Harry was breathless as he jumped the final stairs onto the third floor but kept his pace as he sprinted towards the bathroom. The floor was almost entirely flooded in two or so inches of water. He still couldn't see Malfoy.

A low, shaky groan alerted him.

Malfoy was lying next to the sinks covered in blood. His shirt was torn exposing a large open wound running from his sternum to his waist. The word 'Deatheater' was carved underneath the wound.

"Fuck what happened to you?" Harry cried dropping harshly to his knees not caring about the pain or the water. He grabbed Malfoy's head in his hands. His eyes were closed and his lips were parted slightly. He was still breathing but it was shallow and raspy.

"Malfoy please wake up. Fuck. Please. What happened to you? Who attacked you? I don't know how to fix it." He was frantically undoing his shirt to expose the wound more clearly.

_Diffindo. I'm so sorry I had to ask you like this. I wasn't sure what else to do._

The shaky voice was back in Harry's head however Malfoy's eyes were still closed.

"No shut up dont you dare aplogise. Remember you said that to me? Who used Diffindo and why?"

_Smith. Used for torture sometimes. Don't teach you that in charms funnily enough._

"You're bleeding out Malfoy stop being fucking facetious. How do I fix this?" Harry had an awful flashback to sixth year in the bathrooms. How did Snape heal Malfoy then? He really hoped it wasn't with any kind of potions.

"Hey hey look stay with me!" He cried, grabbing Malfoys face again as he groaned and fluttered his eyes. Blood was leaking into the water around him and both of their shirts were stained almost completely red. "How do you fix Sectumsempra? What countercurse did Snape use?"

After a few seconds of silence Harry's tried again.

"Malfoy please I need you to stay with me! What did Snape use?"

_Vulnera Sanentur, come on Potter basic Latin._

"Fuck ok thank Merlin!" Harry stuttered as he began casting. He sighed shakily as he watched the skin of Malfoy's abdomen knit itself back together. His breathing started to steady and he stopped trembling after a minute or so. Harry cast a few more times until the wounds were completely closed. Shakily, he used the water on the floor to wash away the remaining blood from Malfoy's torso and chest. He then then used the water to clean the tear tracks, blood and dirt from his face. Raking the rough pads of his thumbs over Malfoy's soft cheeks.

"I need to take you to Pomfrey. I need you to try and stand." Harry said after he had finished.

Malfoy's eyes fluttered open as Harry pulled him arm over his shoulder.

"Come on it's going to be ok I've got you." He grunted as Malfoy allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. Harry slipped his arm round his waist almost laughing at the reversed position from the dance practice the day before.

Malfoy had obviously caught the reference as he grunted something akin to 'I'm supposed to lead'

"Come on, we need to get you to Pomfrey ok? You've lost so much blood but I need you to walk can you do that for me?" Harry asked softly trying his best to support the dead weight of Malfoy's body.

Malfoy nodded his head against Harry's shoulder. Allowing his body to go slightly rigid as he attempted to stand on his own.

_I can walk. Please don't let go._

"I'm not going to I promise. I'm not letting you go. I'll look after you."

"Hero complex." Malfoy wheezed and chuckled lightly.

Harry shot him a grin. "Shut up you." He laughed. "Or you're on your own." He began coaxing Malfoy towards the door. Moving slowly for the other boy.

"You wouldn't leave me, too much of a Hufflepuff." He sniffed.

Harry laughed again. "The pain is making you delusional. You know that you're the Prince of Badgers. Come on." 

They moved slowly in the direction of the Hospital wing with frequent breaks for Malfoy to catch his breath. The corridors were luckily empty, it was still class time. After a few minutes Malfoy was almost completely unresponsive. He'd stopped replying to Harry out loud and over the link and his eyes had closed again. Shortly after that he collapsed against Harry, unable to walk any further. 

Harry sighed. They were close enough to the hospital wing but he couldn't wait for Malfoy to regain consciousness. He reached under his knees and picked him up supporting his legs and holding him under his arms and round his waist. His head rested on Harry's shoulder and he felt his hair and breath tickle him.

Malfoy was apparently much lighter than he looked as Harry carried him with ease the remaining few minutes towards the hospital wing.

Once inside Malfoy had started taking short, raspy breaths again and Harry could feel his eyelashes blinking against the sensitive skin of his neck. "Hey you're ok we're in the hospital wing now. I've got you." He lay Malfoy on one of the beds and darted to the portrait door leading to Madame Pomfreys quarters.

After a few minutes of explaining, Madame Pomfrey bustled around a cabinet in her quaters and took a handful potions from the shelves. Harry recognised a blood replenishing potion, a calming draught and a pepper up potion among the the ones she was holding.

"I need you to hold him and make him swallow these." Pomfrey ordered as she strode to Malfoy's bed. "He is unconscious and I don't want to risk waking him up to take the potions do you understand me?" She barked.

Harry nodded and supported the back of Malfoys head with his head. He pushed the sticky white hair away from his forehead relishing in how soft it was even when it was sweaty and bloody. How the fuck was his hair _still_ soft?

Pomfrey began administering the potions as Harry managed to hook his fingers into Malfoy's jaw, pry it open and tilt his head backwards. It only took a few minutes to give him all the potions, Madame Pomfrey cast a few check up spells before she was satisfied that he was ok.

"He will be ok Mr Potter he just needs some rest now. I'm impressed that you knew how to heal him." She said gently.

Harry smiled shyly. "He told me how to, said it was basic Latin." 

Pomfrey smiled at him. "Even so Mr Potter well done." She turned and began to walk back to her chambers.

"Madame Pomfrey?" Harry called after her. "Can I stay here? With him I mean. I just don't want to leave him. I know I'm supposed to have classes and all but-"

She smiled brightly as she turned back towards Harry. "Of course you can dear but do us all a favour and clean yourself up first first."

Harry laughed and nodded and made his way to the chair next to Malfoy's bed, he began casting various cleaning charms and drying spells and spells for stains at his school uniform and was eventually greeted with a somewhat presentable looking uniform once again.

Harry leant forward over the bed and cast the same series of cleaning and drying charms on Malfoy's hair and clothes and then repaired the shirt which was was tattered from spell damage and Harry's clumsy fingers.

After finishing up he curled up in the chair and focused on the slow rise and fall of Malfoys chest, not wanting to go back to class and leave him here.


	13. Harry James Potter should NOT be hard and he KNOWS it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little fluff as a treat.

* * *

  
It was nearly two hours before Malfoy woke up again. In that time both Ron and Hermione had checked in on the two of them when Harry had failed to make it back from the toilet and then never turned up Defence afterwards. Professor McGonagall had also been called down to ask a questions about what happened. All Harry could supply was that it was Zacharias Smith with diffindo in the bathroom. He'd laughed at the Cluedo reference despite the situation which had got him an odd look from McGonagall and Ron, Hermione, however, had caught it. 

Ron and Hermione had exchanged a few hushed words with him about whether or not their bond had been affected in any way once McGonagall had left which Harry assured them it hadn't, he had come to recognise a light fluttering feeling at the base of his skull to be the magic of the connection and that had remained the same since the day before. 

It was only after they had gone that Malfoy eventually woke up, around forty minutes before dinner was due to start. He cleared his throat to get Harry's attention.

Harry's eyes snapped up from the book he was reading curled up of the chair to meet Malfoys and he smiled. "Hey." He croaked. His voice was hoarse as he fought through the threat of sleep sweeping over him. It had been a bloody exhausting day, what with the gay crisis and saving Malfoy, after all.

Malfoy couldn't help but smile. "Hi." He murmered. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." Harry sighed. He didn't do anything except cast the spell after all. Malfoy had pretty much healed himself. He wouldn't have known what to do without the connection between them.

"I didn't just mean for saving me, I mean for comforting me too and looking after me. I appreciate it." He spoke quietly and stared at his hands. "I am sorry you had to see me like that again. It's wasn't fair."

Harry tried to ignore the affection bubbling in his chest. "Don't apologise, you were hurt and I didn't care how much blood I would've seen. I would've swum through a lake of blood if it saved you. He said fiercely and letting his eyes fall to his feet. "You need some more rest. Don't want to piss off Pomfrey."

Malfoy scrunched up his face. "A lake of blood? And they call me dramatic." He snorted. "You're right but you need to sleep too. You can't keep watch over me all night, Potter as much as it would satisfy you're hero complex." 

Harry shrugged. "Has been known to happen. Anyway can't sleep, no more beds." He said nonchalantly as he tried (unsuccessfully) to get comfortable in the chair. The chairs in the hospital wing felt as if they were made deliberately to make the occupants want to abandon their sick loved ones in search of comfort.

Malfoy looked around, as if to confirm that there were, in fact, no free beds and that Harry wasn't, in fact, an idiot. "Come here then." He answered finally shuffling over to one side of the bed and flipping the sheets over.

Harry blushed furiously.

Malfoy just laughed. "I comforted you last time so it's you're turn, prat." He patted the bed. It was one thing to do this in the dead of night where no one could see but anyone could walk into the hospital wing and see him cuddling up with his...his ex-rival-turned-friend-crush-and-occasional-bed-and-dancing-companion?

Fuck it! Harry thought to himself as he kicked off his shoes before clambering into the bed next to Malfoy.

"Get some sleep, double potions tomorrow." Malfoy yawned, flipping the sheets to cover Harry. The gesture felt so intimate it made him smile.

"It's Saturday tomorrow, you fucking idiot." Harry grunted to himself with laugh as Malfoy shuffled down the bed and faced toward him. He gave him a light shove.

"I nearly died, I think I'm allowed to be a little confused Potter." He snapped playfully. "Can I cuddle you again, I liked that." He added quietly, his voice muffled by the pillow.

Harry forced a smile as he felt his heart racing in his chest. "Yeah ok." He stammered. "Fucking Hufflepuff." He added. Just so Malfoy wouldn't quite know the extent to which this was affecting his stupid fucking feelings.

Malfoy grinned stupidly at him from under the covers and latched himself onto Harry's back like a parasite, or a child with a giant teddy bear. Harry found he did not mind being treated like a host or a giant teddy bear after all.

  
When Harry woke up on Saturday morning it was to a dick so hard it was painful and a very heavy weight pinning him to the bed.

At some point during the night Malfoy had managed to flip him onto his back and was now choosing to use Harry as a mattress. Malfoy's chest was pressed flush against with his legs straddling Harry's hips and arms draped lazily around his neck. So this is how you're supposed to feel when another body is pressed against your own. Harry thought to himself. Fucking fantastic!

Harry found that trecherously his arms had worked there way around Malfoy's waist and were loosely cradling his lower back. This was not good at all.

Instead of moving however, Harry spent the time noticing Malfoy's face as he slept. He looked so peaceful like this, white skin flushed rosy, lips pink and slightly parted and thick, black eyelashes fanning across his cheeks casting their own shadows.

Experimentally, Harry lifted his hand a traced a thumb across Malfoy's cheek, letting his palm rest to cup his jaw. Malfoy let out a heavy rush of air and Harry retracted his arm quickly. No, that was not a good idea. It could only end badly.

Instead Harry allowed himself to rest his cheek against Malfoy's impossibly soft hair and let his hands caress Malfoys lower back.

It wasn't long before Ron and Hermione returned. Malfoy was still asleep and so the three of them chatted about classes and what Harry had missed from Herbology and defence. Harry was still bloody hard throughout the whole conversation and it didn't help that Malfoy liked to...fidget...in his sleep. Ron had obviously noticed the situation in Harry's pants and kept trying to whisper to Hermione about it while they talked.

After they had gone McGonagall had visited them briefly to inform them that Smith was being held at the Ministry for attacking Malfoy but couldn't be charged with anything until Malfoy woke up and confirmed the attack. Harry was also painfully hard during this conversation too which was uncomfortable enough considering he had been like it since he woke up but even worse since he was now conversing with his elderly headmistress.

Harry was kicked out of the hospital wing an hour later as apparently cuddling Malfoy until he returned to consciousness was not a viable substitute to catching up with missed lessons and homework. He was finally able to deal with the unrelenting hard-on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I know that literally nothing happens in this chapter but I wanted a short, kinda sweet one even tho Harry is hard like the whole time but we move.


	14. Harry James Potter's cock is the talk of the school because why wouldn't it be.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's dick is the talk of the whole school bc funny innit.

  
Lunch was awkward to say the least. Somehow the majority of the Gryffindor table had caught wind of the compromising position Harry was in earlier that morning, or rather _under_. Seamus, Dean and Neville had ribbed him mercilessly. Even Ginny had found the entire situation far too amusing for Harry's liking. It also didn't help that Pansy Parkinson, Queen of gossip, was claiming she had actually seen it unfold (which to Harry's knowledge was a big fucking lie) and was, along with Zabini, promising to sell the pensieve memory to a large group of 6th year Hufflepuffs who had braved a trip to the Slytherin table. There was absolutely no positive to the situation since Malfoy wasn't here to take any of the teasing. 

Ginny had speared yet another sausage on her fork and was waving it under Harry's nose rather suggestively before Hermione finally decided enough.

"Honestly Ginerva, what would your mother say." She glowered at Ginny. At least someone else in the hall didn't fancy hearing jokes about Harry's unrelenting hard-on whilst they ate lunch. Ron was still grinning, y'know, like a bastard, however, Harry was still distracted by the fact that he had come so hard he saw stars when he left the hospital wing to care all that much.

Ginny just smirked and bit down hard on the sausage causing a few of the Gryffindor boys, and Harry, to wince. It was his dick she was referencing after all.

Eventually the over enthusiastic references to the 'Golden Knob' (Seamus' brilliant idea of course) died down and Harry was able to join in Hermione and Ron's conversation about the eighth year trip to Hogsmeade the following day. Nev and Ernie had invited all the returning eighth years, surprisingly even the Slytherins, for the monthly trip. Harry had debated about going and decided he would make the decision later.

After a very embarrassing and stressful lunch Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way down to the lake. There was more whispering than usual on the way out of the castle and Harry caught many students staring at him and huddling together giggling about him. He growled low in his throat.

"Oh come on Harry just ignore it. You've dealt with worse." Hermione huffed and grabbed his arm, pulling him along like a disobedient toddler.

"They're talking about my penis Mione!" He protested. 

"Yes and Ronald is very sorry that he told Seamus about it but it was funny." She snipped back at him.

The rest of the day went by quickly whisly the trio sat around the lake. Harry had finished his Transfiguration homework followed by a charms essay, Hermione spent the time writing an Ancient Runes essay that was probably about sixteen feet long and Ron spent the day throwing stones into the lake and spouting off Chuddley Cannons Trivia, very productive. Thankfully the rumours about Harry's cock had ceased completely by the time they had sat through dinner.

Once back in the common room Ron and Hermione had announced their departure to 'Study' although it was oddly convenient that Pavarti Patil, Hermione's roommate, had left to go to the library ten minutes beforehand. This left Harry to sit on his own in the corner of the common room.

_Enjoy your day out by the lake in the sun whilst I was lying in my deathbed did you?_

Harry looked up to see Malfoy grinning at him from the sofas in front of the fireplace. He was sat with a few other eighth years. Theo and Daphne were cuddled up in an armchair opposite him, Neville was sat on the floor leaning on Zabini who was on the sofa next to Malfoy and Parkinson sat directly in front of the fire painting her nails this time rather than Malfoy's. Harry smiled back.

_Apparently using me as your personal body pillow was doing 'unpleasant and unsettling things' to Pomfrey's stomach so I got kicked out. Are you going to Hogsmeade tomorrow?_

Draco scrunched up his nose. 

_No I don't think so, Pansy is taking some 6th year Ravenclaw for a date, Blaise is going with Longbottom, and Theo with Daphne. Unfortunately I have no interest in being an addition to any of those threesomes._

Harry snorted which made Malfoy smile. He'd turned around on the sofa and was resting his arms and head on the back.

_What about you, Hufflepuff. Looking forward to a day with friends?_

Harry frowned.

_No, Dean and Seamus are taking each other. As you said Neville is with Zabini, Ron and Mione are obviously spending the day alone and that's about as far as my friendship circle extends._

_What about the Weaslette, She-weasel, what's her bloody name? Ginerva?_

_Ginny's shagging Luna._

_So you didn't fancy any threesomes either?_

_Would appear that way._

Malfoy nodded, still smiling and turned back to Zabini who at some point during their discussion had asked him question.

_Malfoy?_

_Hmm?_

_We could go to Hogsmeade, together I mean. Only if you want of course._

Draco snapped his eyes up to meet Harry's. His face wore the same hopeful smile as it had whilst they were dancing.

_S'pose so Potty. You are my date to the ball after all. Only fitting that you take me on a nice day out before hand._

_It's a date._

Draco nodded at him and smiled again. Harry's breath caught in his throat as he watched the purple firefight dance across his face. He looked ethereal again.

_Night then you smarmy git. It's been a bloody exhausting day being molested by you in your sleep and avoiding all the bloody questions about my cock._

Harry shot into Malfoy's head before he stood up to leave.

_Your what?_

Harry grinned.

_Ask Parkinson. Night._

_Sleep tight, Tosser. Don't let the nargles bite._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I aplogise.


	15. The Gays at Brunch.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I mean...what it says in the tin.

  
Harry woke up the next morning at 7:30 with protest from Ron who had snuck into their room giggling at two that morning and was obviously very tired from his late night 'study session' with Hermione. Harry had calmed him down from being woken up so early by promising that he would be out of their room by nine so he 'cover any material' they missed last night on the proviso that there wasn't any 'revision' to be had in Harry's bed.

Harry took a long, hot shower that morning taking extra care with his hair, even daring to use real shampoo and conditioner rather than just soap like he normally did. Who knew having a crush on Draco Malfoy would do bloody weird things to your brain? Certainly not Harry.

Back in his room he searched his trunk for some clothes. Over the summer he had invested in some muggle clothes in his size for the first time in his life after Hermione had burned almost all of Dudleys old ones telling Harry that he looked like he slept on the floor outside of a muggle supermarket. The insults seemed to do the trick and before he knew it Harry was willingly shelling out muggle notes for clothes at various stores in London.

He landed on a pair of beige trousers which he had to cuff a few times at the ankle (bloody 5"8) and a black tshirt which was maybe a little too big but nothing like his second hand clothes from Dudley. He threw on a brown plaid shirt over the top but left it unbuttoned.

The use of the appropriate hair products had apparently done wonders as the normal owls nest he called hair looked more curly than like he had been dragged through the Triwizard maze backwards.

Harry was surprised that getting ready had taken him more than the usual ten minutes and made it down to the common room at ten to nine. Most of the other students were still in bed but a few had already left whilst others milled about in the common room in their pyjamas. Harry relaxed on the sofa as he waited for Malfoy. Ron had grunted something horrific that sounded suspiciously like 'don't come back limping' as he popped out of the room briefly to scan for Hermione.

At two minutes to nine Malfoy appeared. He strode into the common room wearing a pair of straight, black, tailored trousers which sat just above his ankle, a plain white shirt with a light blue jumper over the top and a pair of black brouges with no socks. Harry also noticed the silver chain of a pocket watch hanging from the front pocket of the trousers and a silver chain around Malfoys neck along with a few silver rings on his fingers. His nails were black today which Harry found he liked even more than the gray and green of previous days.

"You're wearing muggle clothes?" Harry asked incredulously.

Draco looked down at himself. "It would appear so." He answered dryly, rolling his eyes before offering a small smile.

"Didn't know you did s'all." Harry frowned. He felt a bit stupid pointing it out but it really was strange to see Malfoy in anything other than immaculate school uniform or tailored suits.

"I've found I quite like them. I spent a lot of time in Muggle London over the summer." He said quietly.

"Oh?"

"I worked in a patisserie, making cakes and pastries and such. Felt like I needed a change and something to do to relax. Figured I needed some muggle clothes." Harry noticed a faint flush grow across his cheeks and ears.

Harry grinned. I love cake, you'll have to take me sometime." He elbowed Malfoy lightly who gently pushed him back.

"I am well aware of your sweet tooth Mr eight-treacle-tarts-for-pudding." He jibed. "It's a wonder your teeth haven't fallen out yet, really." 

Harry rolled his eyes. "You're one to bloody talk anyway. I have never, in seven years worth of dinners in the Great Hall, seen you stop eating after one pumpkin pasty. You have the self control of a first year in Honeydukes."

"Yes well as you know not all of us have the self control of the Chosen Twat. Oh wait! Yes we do considering that the Chosen Twat has the self control of a hyperactive toddler and most of us have grown out of that by now."

Harry pushed him lightly.

"Oi you two, stop flirting and get your arses out of here!" Seamus called across the common room which was punctuated by a few 'here here's' from the other eight years. 

"Come on then _Ma petite tarte à la mélasse._ " Malfoy drawled, grabbing Harry by the arm and hauling him out of the room.

They walked quietly, side by side into Hogsmeade. Feet crunching in the in the early morning frost. Harry could see Nev and Zabini further up ahead, arms linked and Ernie and Hannah sat down next to the lake. Other than that Hogsmeade was eerily quiet save from the locals.

_Fancy a Butterbeer then m'lady?_

He jabbed Malfoy playfully in the ribs with his finger.

_Only if you're paying Mon élu._

_Of course. I have manners._

Malfoy snorted at this which earned him a gently shove.

_Three brooksticks or the Hog's Head?_

Malfoy paused to think.

_Hog's Head._

Once inside the Hog's Head Harry paid for drinks as promised, despite the fact that Malfoy had come into a good 160 million galleons in inheritance money on his eighteenth birthday. (Harry was slightly ashamed he knew that, although he could never be criticised for not paying attention to The Prophet whenever Malfoy was mentioned.)

He traded pleasantries with Abaforth before making his way over to the booth that Malfoy had chosen and handed over his butterbeer.

After taking one sip of his drink Harry burst out laughing so hard that he barely stopped the butterbeer from shooting out of his nose.

"What's so funny?" Malfoy frowned, a small smile tugged at his lips which he fought hard to keep down.

Harry was still wheezing and coughing with laughter.

_What is it you wanker?_

_Malfoy you're beautiful but even you can't pull off the pervy moustache._

Malfoy flushed furiously. "Pervy moustache? I- wait a minute." He growled wiping his mouth on the back of his hand and pointedly glaring at Harry who was still falling around with laughter. The furious, red blush on Malfoy's cheeks and neck only made him laugh harder.

_You are insufferable._

_That's not a very nice thing to say to your date._

_Well perhaps if you take me to Honeydukes a might hold a higher opinion of you._

"I have half a mind not to with you berating me about _my_ confectionary habits this morning." He bit back a smile.

"Yes well I believe we got even when you berated _me_ for the same thing you pillock."

"Alright then you, we'll get you your sweeties."

Malfoy grinned and chugged his butterbeer with long, smooth gulps, barely waiting for Harry to finish his before pulling him out of the Hoggshead and along to Honeydukes.

The two of them split off in Honeydukes to buy for each other before meeting up again outside. Malfoy had bought Harry a paper bag full of bitesized Treacle tarts and a box of charmed chocolates in the shape of lions heads whilst Harry had bought him a jar of pumpkin pasty flavoured drinking chocolate and three liquorice wands.

The two of them jostled each other the entire walk back to the castle, giggling and stuffing their faces with sweets as they went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Malfoy calls Harry "my little treacle tart" and "my chosen one" which I thought was rather sappy. Also the masquerade ball will prbs be either in the chapter after this one or the one after that depending on how things go. I like to ramble and am very good at planning things out in effectively so sorry. Xoxo. Anyways hope u enjoy x Also also, sorry that the titles are wank but some of them make me giggle


	16. Snuggling on the sofa and other such heterosexual things.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluffy stuff also Draco being sweet.

  
By the time two of them had made it back up to the castle it had only just gone twelve. Lunchtime was the most popular time to visit Hogsmeade meaning that the majority of students in third year and above had left the castle for a visit, while Harry and Malfoy were still out, leaving the castle relatively quiet save for the younger years who would likely be in their common rooms and the odd professor.

It was bitterly cold outside for early October meaning that Harry was in a perpetual state of freezing his arse off. He could literally see his breath shuddering out into the empty corridor.

Harry had been chattering his teeth and rubbing his arms on the entire walk from the ground floor back to the eigth year dormitories. He was still deliberately bumping into Malfoy and Malfoy was doing the same back however, the sweets had been eaten before they even made it in the entrance and thankfully the giggling had ceased before somebody heard them. They only made it to the fourth floor before Malfoy snapped.

"Oh bloody hell Potter, come here." He sighed, grabbing Harry by the wrist and surging forward. He pulled Harry up three more flights of stairs before he eventually let go outside the entrance to the Room of Requirement. He paced the doorway three times and, when the door eventually appeared, pulled a very confused looking Harry inside.

The inside of the room was cosy and warm with high walls lined with dark-wood bookcases filled with leather books of various shades of tan. On the back wall there was a wide, ornately carved stone fireplace with a roaring gold fire in the grate. The wall behind the fireplace was adorned with a number of intricate gold mirrors in a myriad of different sizes and shapes. A large brown, leather sofa, similar to the one in the eigth year common room, sat in front of the fireplace on an olive green shaggy rug. Across the back of the sofa an expensive-looking, fur-lined blanket was slung. In front of the sofa was a coffee table in a wood to match the bookcases with two steaming mugs resting on it along with a pile of books, a few lit candles and a crystal ball on a wooden stand.

Harry stared at Malfoy gaping in question. Was this a normal thing for ex-rivals-turned-friend-crush-and-occasional-bed-and-dance-companions to do? He wasn't sure he would ever understand the blond git.

"Just because you're the Chosen Twat doesn't make you immune to the weather." Malfoy offered as if it was a perfectly acceptable reason for dragging somebody halfway around the castle and summoning a special room to keep them warm because you care enough about them to dislike seeing them cold but are too much of an emotionally constipated moron to admit it. It wasn't a perfectly acceptable reason Harry quickly decided. 

Harry just shook his head in disbelief.

_You're a barmy twat you know that?_

Malfoy just grinned and shrugged. He took Harry by the wrist again and pulled him gently towards the sofa. He settled down, kicked off his shoes and hoisted his legs onto the sofa. He then pulled Harry in between his legs and against his chest before throwing the blanket over the two of them.

_In the name of the preservation of body heat and all that._

_You know this is the third time you've cuddled up to me, if I didnt know any better I'd say you like it ferret face._

Malfoy snorted against the back of his neck, ruffling his hair.

_You said it yourself, you make a good body pillow O' Saviour._

_You could just say you don't like me being cold and you enjoy cuddling me Malfoy, no need for the dramatics._

_I wouldn't be a Malfoy without the dramatics._

Both of them dissolved into fits of laughter, this was the most ridiculous situation Harry had ever been for the sheer improbability of it. Malfoy was fucking weird.

"Have you found out anything else about the connection?" Harry asked, suddenly cursing (and blessing?) the piece of ancient legilimency that got them into this situation in the first place. 

"I know how to use it to access your mind, I only did it once though by accident. Wasn't much going on in there." Malfoy said thoughtfully. 

Harry kicked him. "What was it like in my head?" Was that stupid question? Did it feel different in someone else's head or was Malfoy just going to laugh at him?

"Well firstly it's very warm, for someone who is cold all the time. Your mind is like a bloody volcano. It's loud too, there's a constant buzzing, you're always thinking." Malfoy's voice was steady and quiet in his ear.

" _You_ said I don't have a brain." Harry retorted, happy he'd worked some kind of compliment about his intelligence out of Malfoy.

"Yes well I am a liar with a flair for the dramatics, I thought we'd established that?" He drawled. Harry kicked him again.

"Prat. Can I go into your mind?" Harry asked. It was only fair wasn't it? If Malfoy saw his so he should see Malfoy's.

Malfoy thought for a moment. "You can go into my headspace, that's what I did with you anyway. There won't be any memories and you won't hear my thoughts but you can go. If you'd like."

Harry nodded. 

"Ok close your eyes and focus on the pulling feeling at the base of your skull, can you feel it?" Malfoy's voice had dropped into a whisper next to his ear. Harry closed his eyes and let the warmth of the body behind him and the voice in his ear clear his mind.

Harry nodded again. He could feel the connection. Like an itch at the base of his skull and Malfoy had said, somewhere deep inside his mind.

"At first it should feel like a string, connecting you to me but you need to look closer. Really concentrate and tell me what you see." Malfoy whispered, pulling Harry's shoulders more flush against his chest.

"Er I still see a string." Harry answered. The string was easily visible after Malfoy had mentioned it although he assumed he needed to figure out what else he was supposed to see on his own. So this string was a connection into Malfoy's head? Maybe he just needed to follow the string or maybe- "Oh it's a tunnel!" He exclaimed suddenly. 

Malfoy nodded encouragingly behind him and hummed gently. Tentatively, Harry pushed through the tunnel. The feeling inside Malfoy's headspace was definitely different to his own. It was very calm and serene. He could now understand what Malfoy had said about the buzzing in his own head.

"What's it like?" Malfoy whispered. 

"It's cool, and slippery like silk?" He felt like silk was a stupid comparison for someone's mind. "Not cold though. It's loud in here too but not buzzing it's like...humming?" He frowned. "Oh I caught a thought there!" He had briefly heard an word he didn't recognise floating around. "Malfoy are you deliberately thinking in French so I can't understand?"

Malfoy just nodded again and worked his arms around Harry's waist.

"You have strong shields, I can feel them. Are you an Occlumens?"

Malfoy nodded again and yawned. He pushed his chin forward to rest on Harry's shoulder. Being inside Malfoy's headspace elicited a level of calm in him that he had never experienced.

"Why did you start painting your nails?" Harry asked suddenly. The presence of Malfoy's arms around his waist had made him think of it.

"Sirius did it for me one evening. I liked it." He spoke quietly, his breath ticking Harry's neck. He found that he enjoyed the feeling.

Harry stilled. "Sirius? You met Sirius?"

"Well he was my second cousin wasnt he? Besides Sev said it was important I met him, he was family."

"Why would Snape want you to meet him? He hated Sirius?"

"Same reason he wanted you at Grimmauld place the summer before fifth year, because Sirius was family for both of us. He loved you, you know that? He called you 'Petit cerf' means 'little deer'. Talked about you the whole time I was there." Malfoy was whispering again.

Harry just sniffed and nodded. Talking about Sirius always made him emotional in a way that his parents didn't. Sirius was a chance at a fresh start and a new home that was taken away from him. He let a tear run down his cheek and shuddered.

Malfoy had obviously felt it because he squeezed Harry tighter.

"Come on don't cry, I'm sorry I shouldn't have mentioned him." He mumbled.

"No it's ok, not your fault. Talking about Sirius always makes me cry I guess. I knew him well enough to feel like someone was snatched away when he was killed y'know? I'm sorry. "

"Hey remember what I said, no apologising."

"You apologised for getting attacked!"

"I...touché."

They went quiet after that. The two of them drifting in and out of sleep, lulled under by the warmth of the room, eachother and the steadiness of deep breathing. Harry was the first to move after several hours had gone by and the heavy sound of footsteps outside signified that it was dinner time. The two of them walked groggily, still bumping into one another, to the Great Hall where they separated and headed to their house tables.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so like this chapter kinda made me sad when I was writing it but like hey nvrm. Also lowkey have a head cannon that after the war Draco found a load of old photos of Sirius and was like 'wow I wanna b him' so I kinda wanted them to have met at least once.


	17. Gryffindors vs Slytherins on kidnapping tactics and interrogation techniques.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another example of exactly what it says on the tin.

  
Thankfully both Hermione and Ron had said nothing at dinner, the only indication that Harry would be receiving a full interrogation was the careful, wordless glances they shared which really put Harry off of his shepherds pie.

It wasn't like Harry had never been interrogated by Ron and Hermione before: There was the time he kissed Cho, the time he kissed Ginny, the time him and Ginny broke up and not to mention almost every time he was accosted in the hallways by overenthusiastic fangirls but this one really took the treacle tart.

"Are you going to tell us then Harry?" Hermione said rather briskly after she and Ron had essentially kidnapped Harry and imprisoned him in his bedroom. There was definitely a _Colloportus_ on the door. He had barely struggled off the bench at the Gryffindor table before he was dragged by the arms all the way up to the tower.

"Er." He said. He didn't really have anything else to say. They were lucky he was actually choosing to speak to them. The last time they had kidnapped him he had pointedly refused to answer any questions. Besides he didn't understand what information they were trying to pry out of him this time, he never normally did. The oblivious thing really wasn't an act.

"Yeah are you gonna spill? We've already told you s'ok." Ron mumbled, apparently he was as unprepared for this interrogation as Harry was since he was still holding a rather mauled looking chicken drumstick in a loose fist and still had gravy dribbling down his chin.

"Er." Harry said again. For once he cursed Hermione and Ron's relationship because clearly she had indoctrinated him as he was being as vague and condescending, and rather McGonagall-like as she was.

"Harry James Potter did you sleep with him?" Hermione burst out suddenly. 

Oh so _that's_ what this was about. Harry almost laughed if it weren't for the fact that he was deeply disturbed that this was going to have to be about his sex like, or lack thereof.

"No I didn't _sleep with him_ , bloody hell Mione." He snapped. This really was rather ridiculous after all and he felt like he deserve to be upset.

"Well what happened then? You've been grinning like an idiot at him all through dinner and you expect me to believe that _nothing_ happened?" She cocked her eyebrow and elbowed Ron who had sorted out his gravy problem.

"Well yes, because nothing _did_ happen."

"What did you do after Hogsmeade. You were gone for hours mate." Ron chimed in. Ah ' _mate_ ' they were doing 'good Auror bad Auror' today then, a standard interrogation technique of theirs. Harry knew how this game was played. Hermione as the ruthless interrogator and Ron as...Ron. The chicken drumstick was really selling his image.

"We just went to the Room of Requirement because I was cold." Harry said. He took a deep breath; "andthenwecuddleduptotheronthesofaunderablanket."

"What?" The two of them shot out at the the same time.

Harry nearly grinned at their astounded faces. He would've done if he wasn't pissed off and still rather confused. "And then we cuddled up together on the sofa under a blanket. Told you nothing happened." Merlin had he meant to say that? Maybe Hermione had slipped him Veritaserum after all.

"So something _did_ happen. We were right. I'm surprised the whole hall didn't realise. Honestly Harry you two have the subtlety of a three headed dog."

"He doesn't like me Mione he just said I was comfortable s'all." 

Hermione squeaked with laughter. "You are are ridiculous. I just hope you figure it out soon." She didn't say anything after that. She flopped down on Ron's bed as if the whole interrogation had been mentally taxing and exhausting on _her_ rather that Harry. She busied herself with a book and rested her head in Ron's lap. Harry didn't care enough to ask what he was supposed to be figuring out and instead decided to wander off to the common room. 

________________________________________

Lying flat on his back in bed with his arms and legs tied to the bed posts wasn't...ideal.

Draco shifted experimentally, the ropes on his left limbs were quiet a bit looser than the ones on his right. He recognised the unrelenting ache of the ties on his right as Pansy's spellwork. The softer, almost guilty charm work on his left was Blaise. Ah! A joint effort. He also recognised the blindfold across his eyes a Slytherin tie.

"So you've woken up then darling." A haughty, snippy voice rung out from somewhere in the middle of the room.

"Pansy I thought you were done with lacing my Shepherds pie with sleeping draught and tieing me to my bed but old habits die hard I suppose." Draco snapped. He really wasn't in the mood for this. Not after the last bloody interrogation, tickling charms really should be considered unforgivables.

"Draco you won't tell me otherwise and I have no access to Veritaserum at the present. This was the next best option." She sounded agitated.

"Yes well, you're a bloody lunatic Pansy, positively mental. I'm not surprised _this_ was your option number two." The words elicitic a low growl from Pansy which Draco reminded himself to be terrified of shortly after he stopped being monumentally pissed off at the situation and himself for being stupid enough to turn his back on his dinner with Pansy next to him, again.

"Will you say _something_." She snapped suddenly and Draco heard the shifting movement of another body in the room.

Draco sighed. "Blaise can you just stun her. If you'd recall this method of interrogation doesn't work on me."

"Draco!" Pansy whined.

"Just tell us Draco bloody hell!" Blaise snapped. "None of us enjoy this but unfortunately it's apparently necessary to get any ounce of truth out of you."

Draco shrugged, well tried to anyway. He shrugged as best he could for a person who's arms were tied above their head. "No. You've tied me up. I'm not telling you anything out of principle."

Pansy stamped her foot sharply against the floor. Great an now she was having a tantrum. How typically Pansy.

Draco sighed. He really couldn't be bothered with this, he just needed a shower and a wank and then a bloody long sleep. "Fine Pans I'll tell you but only because I have better things to do than lie here and prove my point. I cuddled him on the sofa. That's it."

Pansy made a satisfied grunt and left the room leaving Blaise to loosen the ties. She really was a lunatic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a short one but the ball chapter is the next one so... Also wanted to say thank you for all the support it's really appreciated and makes me v happy :)


	18. Draco Lucius Malfoy and Harry James Potter do the worst impressions of straight men Hogwarts has ever seen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk what to write fir summaries I am bad at them soz

  
The next few days ran smoothly as far days at Hogwarts were concerned. Monday's lessons were filled with silent written work rather than practical, including potions oddly enough and Tuesday's lessons barely had any content in them at all as the castle was prepared for the ball. Eventually the professors gave up multitasking and cancelled all lessons after lunch on Tuesday for students to get ready.

McGonagall had informed them that the dress code for the ball was muggle formal wear with wizarding outer wear meaning cloaks or open robes. Two years ago this would've been an odd choice but after the war muggle clothing had become increasingly popular especially in pureblood circles. Harry found that he quite liked the mesh between the crisp lines of suits matched with the billowing cloaks and robes. 

Harry had chosen a pair of plain black suit trousers and a white shirt with an emerald green cloak, with help from Lavender Brown and mask to match, Hermione had provided both him and Ron with masks after spending Monday evening in the library researching masquerade balls and Harry had to say he was impressed. 

However, he was now stood, in his room, in a towel, staring at the ensemble lying on his bed and feeling the familiar ache of dread curl in his stomach. Bloody castle and it's bloody balls! He was going to have to dance, in front of the whole school, _again_ , with _Malfoy_ which was bad enough without Harry's epiphany that he was _ridiculously_ attracted to the bastard.

Ron appeared to be in a similar state of panic as he eyed himself in the mirror wearing charcoal suit trousers and experimentally swishing a cobalt cape. Harry had an odd flash back to fourth year although Ron looked less appalled with his outfit.

"Ron, chill out mate it will be fine. Nothing like last time." He hoped he sounded reassuring and not like a liar. Although he was sure it would turn out fine for Ron. After all _Ron_ didn't have to dance with his ex-rival-turned-friend-crush-and-occasional-bed-and-dancing-companion, did he? The answer was no he did not and Harry was increasingly jealous of the fact.

Eventually Hermione bustled in wearing a satin gown in the same cobalt blue as Ron's mask and cloak and hounded Harry to get changed. He managed to get her to leave by threatening to drop his towel and give her an eyeful which was apparently enough of a deterrent. She'd rolled her eyes and swept out of the room muttering something about boys being disgusting and knowing too much about Harry's genitals to care much anyway.

He hadn't heard much from Malfoy since Sunday evening having sat together in the common room and recounted stories of how each of them had been been kidnapped by their idiot friends who wanted a full run down of their Hogsmeade date. However, they hadn't spoken much after that as the theory-only classes hadn't been able to rouse much conversation from Malfoy considering he was as bad as Hermione with a book in his hand. Any attempt to communicate with Malfoy on Tuesday evening had followed in a similar fashion since the pompous git clearly couldn't multitask getting ready with talking to Harry and eventually he had given up.

The whole castle had been decorated in preparation, even the common room. The hallways were lined with floating silver decorations and charmed clouds hung in the curved of the ceiling raining sparkly dust down on passers by. 

Harry, Ron and Hermione all walked down together with Harry shooting a ' _meet you at the entrance_ ' to Malfoy.

Most of the students were in the Great Hall already by the time the trio made it downstairs, with a few stragglers hanging around the entrance for their partners or for the best opportunity to make a quick getaway.

_Be there soon._

"Said he'll be here in a minute." Harry nodded to Ron and Hermione as the situated themselves against a wall outside the doors to the Great Hall.

Harry nearly fainted when he saw Malfoy descended the stairs into the entrance hall. He was wearing a pair of tight, light gray tailored trousers with a crisp, white shirt. His tie was a shimmering silver, the same as his mask and cloak which dragged down the steps behind him.

_Close your mouth Potter you look like a troll. A well dressed troll but still a troll._

_You look good you poncy twat._

Malfoy just smirked and joined the trio.

"Good evening Granger you look lovely. Evening Weasley, I would say you looked lovely too but I don't quite fancy being hexed." Malfoy drawled with a hint of a smile.

Ron grunted appreciativly and shot a confused look at Harry. Harry shrugged.

"Well you look brilliant Malfoy, I'm sure Harry agrees." Hermione mused. Harry felt his cheeks grow hot.

"Yeah he does." He mumbled, pointedly not making eye contact.

"As much as I am enjoying the pleasantries, Potter, we have a job to do, and by 'job' I mean dance and by 'do' I mean perfect and instill jealousy in the hearts of those observing."

Harry laughed at Malfoy's ridiculousness and let Malfoy lead him into the Great Hall.

The same silver decorations from the corridors hung around the windows and from the ceiling which showed a clear, starry night sky. Glitter rained from the ceiling but seemed to dematerialise shortly after it landed. Fountains, with what Harry assumed to be punch running through them, stood at various intervals along the side of the hall along with long tables of snacks. Harry knew that Ron would be straight on the chicken legs given the opportunity. 

"Students and staff may I have your attention please." McGonagalls clear voice rang out through the hall, amplified by a sonorous. Gradually the excited buzz of chatter died down and McGonagall continued. "Firstly I would like to thank the staff and students involved in the organisation of this event, I think you will agree they did a spectacular job." The room erupted into a smattering of applause which McGonagall waited for to stop again. "Secondly I would like to thank all of the students who volunteered to demonstrate their dancing in front of their classes over the past few weeks." Harry felt an elbow in his side at 'volunteer', that being a loose term for the attempted humiliation and grinned as he bumped Malfoy back. "Therefore I would like for the first dance to be started by those in my classes who so bravely volunteered." McGonagall smiled, very menacingly for an elderly woman. "So would those couples take their places and let the dance commence."

There was a low grumble of reluctance but eventually a few couples bled from the excited crowd onto the cleared expanse of floor at the centre of the hall. Hermione and Ron were both grinning ear to ear although Ron still looked mildly uncomfortable, Blaise and Neville had also appeared along with Dean and Seamus. Ginny had stepped forward with a boy and Harry tried to hide the satisfaction that McGonagall had picked on her in front of her class. She was glaring at a very giggly looking Luna. A few other couples made it onto the floor, most of them seventh and sixth years but a few who looked much younger than that. 

After a minute of shuffling it seemed that most of the couples were in place. Hermione have him a shy smile from her position opposite and Harry grimaced back.

Firmly, Malfoy took his waist and hand as Harry's arm found it's way around his neck. They stood like that for what seemed like an eternity but was more likely to be a few seconds.

Three sharp taps of Flitwicks baton found the slow, crackling music flowing from the orchestra situated on a stand at the back of the room where the staff table normally was.

Almost instantly Malfoy began to move and Harry found himself, once again, swept up in their ease and coordination.

_Relax, just look at me. You're tense._

Harry looked up to meet Malfoy's eyes, shadowed behind his mask. He had a gentle smile on his face and gave a supportive squeeze to Harry's hand. Harry gave a weak smile back.

_Sorry, nervous._

_Just focus on me, forget about everyone else._

Harry found himself grinning, he was glad Malfoy had instructed him to do that considering he didn't have any kind of objection to it. Once again the movement and faces in the background completely faded away leaving Harry with only the sight of Malfoy's face, the slow echoing of the music and the movement of the dance. He barely focused on the steps, letting the sensations roll over him until the end of the song.

There was a loud applause and more than one excited whelp from the audience as the couples made their way from the floor. Malfoy, still holding Harry's waist, escorted him to a quiet corner of the hall with a punch fountain. Ron and Hermione followed close behind along with Zabini and Neville and Parkinson and a boy Harry didn't recognise.

"You two were incredible!" Hermione squealed giving Harry a bone crushing hug and lightly touching her hand to Malfoy's shoulder.

"Put the rest of us to shame." Zabini drawled, shooting a knowing look at Parkinson.

Harry looked up to see Malfoy grinning at him. He worked his arm around Malfoy's waist. "We did do pretty great didn't we your holy pratness."

"I suppose we did Potty." Malfoy said, poking Harry in the side.

"Watch it you." Harry growled, returning the gesture, grinning as Malfoy yelped.

The group stood and talked a while longer before McGonagall dragged them up for another dance, more or less the same as the first, which was followed by a band singing covers of Celestina Warbeck, the Weird Sisters and a few other wizarding groups Harry recognised but couldn't name.

The eighth years stumbled back to the common room at quater to one, giddy from punch and dancing. Harry bidded Malfoy, Zabini, Parkinson and Hermione goodnight and made his way up to his room with Ron in tow. He fell asleep that night dreaming of Malfoy's arms around his waist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be smut in the next chapter just fyi


	19. Ronald Bilius Weasley saves the day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is absolutely fucked ;)

  
_Long, white fingers clawed at his stomach again and raked themselves down his chest leaving an electrifying trail of heat in their wake. They came to a stop, gripping tightly at his waist, sharp, black nails leaving marks in his skin. The pleasure of the stabs of pain made Harry giddy._

_He threw his head back and let the waves of sensation drift over his body, engulfing him completely. The sickly sweet smell of vanilla and daffodils poured through his nose._

_"Fuck." He moaned, head still thrown back, desperately trying to keep his eyes open and valiantly fluttering his eyelashes._

_Sloppy, wet kisses replaced the stabbing of nails as they made their way past his sternum, weaving in and out if his abs and leading to the dark trail of hair below his belly button._

_"Fuck." He moaned again. "Fuck don't stop, please just...fuck." he felt overwhelmed with want. Eventually his natural instincts overpowered him and he let himself look down._

_Gray eyes met his as Malfoy teased a long, wet lick from above his belly button to his sternum._

_"Please." He choked._

_Malfoy obliged and pulled at the waistband of his boxers. Obediently, Harry lifted his hips and let Malfoy pull the fabric down past his knees before settling in between his thighs once again. His cock sprung freely from the removed underwear and lay heavy, and flushed red against his naval._

_"You know what you need to say." Malfoy whispered, his voice hoarse and eyes burning with lust._

_"Fuck, please Malfoy!" He groaned. He tugged wildly at his arms which now appeared to be tied together at the wrists by the headboard. His response was greeted with another long lick, this time around the perimeter of his cock which was now leaking, untouched and painfully hard._

_"Draco please, Merlin! Please just do it!" Harry cried out not being able to deal with the desperation radiating from him any longer._

_"Mm that's better." Draco hummed. Slowly, he ran his hands back up Harry's sides, at an agonising speed. He drew them away for a split second to run his tongue from the base of his palm to the tips of his fingers before delicately wrapping his fingers around Harry's pulsing dick._

_"Oh Merlin! Oh please Draco, oh fuck!" Harry panted as the hand around his cock remained completely still._

_Draco paused to shoot a quick smirk at Harry before running his tongue along the head of Harry's cock, lapping up the beads of come that had gathered there._

_Harry moaned loudly, bucking his hips unashamed, craving the wet heat of Draco's mouth on him._

_Draco responded by clamping one hand around Harry's hips and pinning them firmly to the bed. "Mm I don't think so. I think you need to learn to be patient." He growled, moving his head to suck at the skin of Harry's hip bones._

_"No no no, please I need to come please Draco!" He felt dizzy with lust._

_Draco flashed a lazy grin and pressed his lips to the head of Harry's cock again, slowly stretching his lips over the head and using his long fingers to put gentle pressure on the length._

_Harry moaned loudly as the warm, wet heat of Draco's mouth spread further and further down his cock. He wanted to pull his hands free and tangle them in Draco's hair to make him go faster._

_He choked out a shaky breath as he felt the head of his cock hit the back of Draco's throat. He began slowly retracting before sucking Harry deeper, applying sporadic pressure from his lips._

_Harry felt his orgasm building rapidly, swirling in the pit of his stomach and threading it's way up his dick, making his whole body tingle."Oh Merlin! Oh Draco I'm gonna-. Fuck I'm gonna-"_

Harry woke up with a growl and a mammoth hard on already leaking in his boxers. At first he was hit with a wave of frustration which was eventually replaced with a feeling of undeniable dread and immense fear. Had Malfoy seen that? Fuck what if he had? He couldn't deal with that, not right now.

Harry kept out of bed, not caring about the time and grabbed Ron by the shoulders.

"Ron wake up! I've fucked up I need your help. Wake up goddammit!" He was nearly shouting now, desperate to wake the redhead.

"What did you do?" Ron slurred, eventually rousing and fixing Harry with a blurry stare.

_Potter?_

Oh fucking hell. He must've seen mustn't he?

"I uh...had a dream about Malfoy...well...uh, fuck he was...um." Harry stammered, blushing crimson and hoping to Merlin that he didn't have to say it. Ron looked bemused.

_Potter what the fuck?_

There was no way he hadn't seen that. He really had no excuses.

"Fucking hell Ron I had a dream about Malfoy and he was...fuck it he was sucking me off Ron! And he fucking saw the dream and now he's trying to talk to me and I dont know what to do." He cried out, pulling at his hair in desperation.

Ron blanched, freckles standing stark against sickly green skin. "Right mate, um, not sure how to help you here. At least he hasn't turned u-" Ron was interrupted by a sharp banging on the door.

"Potter open the fucking door!" 

_Or I'll bombarda it!_

"Oh." Ron grunted.

"Fucking hell!" Harry hissed. 

"Mate take a vial of dreamless. He can't talk to you if you're out cold!" Ron burst out looking far too pleased with himself for thinking of solution. The banging and shouting from outside continued.

_Potter you have ten seconds before I blast the door. Ten!_

"Ron you're a genius!" Harry flew from Ron's bed landing with a painful Yelp on the cold floor.

_Nine._

"Has been known to happen." Ron replied lazily. Harry scrambled around searching for his trunk. Of bloody course it was under the bed!

_Eight._

The fucking counting in his head was addling his brain. He fumbled with the handles of his trunk and eventually managed to pry it from under the bed.

_Seven._

His fingers scraped against the hard, sharp metal of the latches as Harry pried them open and flipped the lid of his trunk up.

_Six._

He threw scarves and books and clothes out of the trunk making space to find the one small vial of dreamless sleep he knew was in there.

_Five._

Predictably the vial was right at the bottom in a small velvet bag.

_Four._

Harry tugged at the drawstrings of the bag, clawing desperately to reach the small potions vial that would be the temporary solution to this fucking mess. He thought he might cry when his fingers made contact with the cold glass.

_Three._

Harry dropped the bag and threw himself back against the headboard of his bed.

_Two._

He raked at the cork in the top of the bottle with blunt finger nails before hearing a small pop as it released.

_One._

Harry tilted his head back and let the bitter potion cascade down his throat. The effect was almost immediate as Harry felt a painful force of sleep rush over him. He crashed onto the bed in a crumpled heap and blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like I know it technically isn't reeaal smut but like.....


	20. Ronald Bilius Weasley did absolutely NOT save the day and is a blithering idiot.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione Jean Granger is so very done.

  
Draco was furious. He did _not_ plan to be sitting in the eigth year common room, in his pyjamas, with _the Weasel_ , whilst actively waiting to talk to his girlfriend about Harry Potter's fantastical sex life. If anyone had suggested it before he would've hexed them for the sheer incredulity, however, it appeared to be the new fucked up normal that Draco was going to have to adjust to with Potter in his bloody head.

The Weasel shifted uncomfortably. He was wearing a bright orange Chuddley Cannons tshirt which looked ghastly next to his hair. He picked furiously at the hem of the tshirt and made a point of not looking at Draco.

"So you told him to drink dreamless as to avoid me?" Draco snapped finally when the fidgeting became unbearable. The question was rhetorical and he already knew the answer but getting under the Weasels skin seemed preferable to the awkward silence and unrelenting fidgeting.

Weasley swallowed thickly and nodded. "Yeah he thought you were gonna hex him, y'know for the... _the dream_." He looked up briefly before bowing his head.

Draco snorted. "Hex him? Fuck him more likely." He was frustratedly still very aroused and sitting there mindlessly chatting with the Weasel was not doing it for him.

Weasley flushed red and began to stutter very unappealingly.

"Oh and I suppose you _don't_ have sex, do you?" Draco snapped, shifting his weight on the sofa, causing a distracting enough movement that Weasely looked up for the first time to meet his eye.

Weasley went from red to white in a heartbeat. Draco found that he was enjoying the whole charade rather too much but decided to lay off and wait for Granger rather than push Weasley to do something stupid and reckless, _again_.

It was an uncomfortable twenty minutes before Granger eventually appeared. She looked exhausted and furious, shooting looks at the Weasel that made him stare down at his toes in shame, much like the looks McGonagall would give Finnegan, Potter and Longbottom in Transfiguration whenever (inevitably) one or more of them would cause some kind of fire, explosion or otherwise potentially lethal distraction that warranted making them feel two feet tall.

Granger sat opposite Draco and crossed her legs, leaning forward. "Let me get this straight, you're _not_ mad about Harry's dream?"

"No Granger I'm not mad about the dream. I think we established that when I blasted the door in so I could finish the job in person." He growled. He didn't really care what Granger knew at this point, he'd just been blue balled by the saviour of the wizarding world and cockblocked by a fucking potion.

Predictably, Granger flushed, the pink climbing all the way up to her ears and down to her chest. "Ok fine I was just checking." She grumbled, refusing eye contact. "He will be out for twelve hours, that was a rather large dose he took and he's bloody lucky we don't have any classes tomorrow. I'll let you stay with him and in the meantime. Sound ok?" 

Draco shrugged. It didn't really sound _ok_. It sounded like a mediocre solution to a massive fucking mess of a problem that he was just going to have to accept. "Fine, that's...fine. I'm taking him to the Room of Requirement though. You can have him back for dinner." He drew himself up from the sofa to his full height to respond to any challenges he got but Granger just nodded and Weasely remained silent.

"He's a pain in the arse, Malfoy, you are more than welcome to keep him. Ronald is also a pain and if you were prepared to take him off my hands too it would be appreciated but considering you already have one idiot to babysit I suppose I will have to keep him."

Weasley mumbled something about wanting to go with Draco since it may allow him to keep his genitals intact which Draco found rather hilarious, considering it was his own girlfriend instilling this fear. 

"Well I'll take Potter now, give you two some alone time. Good luck surviving whatever Granger has in store for you Weasel." He smirked and Granger shot him a proud smile.

He stalked up to Potter's room leaving her and the Weasel downstairs.

It took a rather awkward manoeuvre but eventually Draco had managed to _Levicorpus_ Potter high enough to grab him from the air and wrap Potter's legs around his waist. Predictably, the dead weight of Potter's body winded him when he cancelled the spell. Potter was much heavier than Draco had originally thought although that was more than understandable from his dinner habits, it was like somebody had cast an undetectable extension charm on his stomach.

By the time he made it back to the common room Granger and the Weasel had vanished presumably to Granger's room where the castration would be taking place. Draco snorted at himself and made the short walk to the Room Of Requirement stopping only a few times when Potter nearly slipped from his arms. He conjured the same room as after their date on Sunday and slipped inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Draco's POV chapters are always shorter but sometimes I feel like they're necessary for story progression even though they dont actively progress the plot they kinda give way for me to Express more than Harry's dumbass opinions which is nice.


	21. Why Hermione Jean Granger is ruthless and should be respected at all times.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just little fluff

  
Harry woke up groggy with a throbbing headache, although thankful that whatever nightmare he had been having, about Malfoy seeing his rather explicit dreams, was over.

"Are you ready to talk to me now or are you planning on knocking yourself out for another twelve hours."

Oh. Not a nightmare then.

Bravely, Harry opened his eyes to see a very furious looking Draco Malfoy standing over him with his arms folded across his chest. Quickly he relaised that he was, in fact, not in the bed he remembered blacking out in and was, instead, on a very comfy leather sofa, covered with a thick fur blanket.

"You kidnapped me!" Harry exclaimed. He was in the bloody Room of Requirement again. The room they had gone to after their trip to Hogsmeade. 

"Actually Granger _gave_ you to me. It's not kidnapping if somebody _gave_ you to me, is it." Malfoy drawled, arms still folded with faint frown lines creasing his brow.

"No Malfoy that's worse, that's more like human trafficking you fucking idiot." Harry huffed. "And if you're going to kill me can you bloody hurry up and do it rather than standing there _looking_ like you're going to do it because it's unsettling." Harry had quickly accepted that this was not something that Malfoy was going to make bloody easy for him. It was like he had made some kind of sodding blood pact from birth in which he promised to spend his existence making things very difficult for Harry.

Malfoy frowned deeper but relaxed his posture a little, letting his arms intersect at his stomach rather than his chest. "I'm not going to fucking kill you, you bloody prat! You're here because Granger and I are both pissed off with the little stunt you and the Weasel pulled this morning. He was spoken to, and hopefully castrated, earlier and I was left to look after you. Not bloody kill you Potter." 

Harry snorted. "Castrated? Wait nevermind I don't want to know about Hermione's weird sex punishments. And it wasn't a little stunt, Malfoy, I thought you were coming in to kill me, forgive me for not quite fancying that." Harry pushed his palm under his glasses and pressed it against his eyes. Dreamless sleep always made his eyes blurry.

"Why in Merlin's name would I kill you?" Malfoy had stepped forward now so he was standing directly in front of the sofa.

Harry was panicking. Malfoy's lips were saying 'I'm not going to kill you' but his facial expression and body language were saying 'I wil _kedavra_ you on the spot, just watch!'. Harry took a shallow breath. "Because of the dream! Because I thought you'd hate me and be mad about it. I didn't want you to see that, I didn't-" 

He was quickly cut off by the press of soft lips onto his own. At first he was too shocked to move but eventually he managed to gather his composure and kiss Malfoy back. He tasted faintly minty like toothpaste and smelt like the same familiar daffodil and vanilla scent that seemed to follow Harry around the castle, perpetuating into his dreams. Malfoy ran his tongue experimentally over Harry's bottom lip which he immediately took as a hesitant question as he opened his mouth willingly to accept. The electrifying heat of Malfoy's tongue slid against his own. He struggled to fight back the moan threatening to expel itself from his throat. Eventually something else entirely expelled itself from Harry and he found himself flushing as his stomach gurggled loudly.

Malfoy pulled a away and huffed a laugh. "Come on then Potty, I won't be having complaints that I'm starving you."

Harry just nodded, completely stunned at whatever the fuck had just happened. Was this still part of the dream? Was it one, long and continuous hellish stream of dreamscape designed to torture him?

Malfoy grabbed his hand and pulled him up from the sofa, gently coaxing him towards the exit of the room.

"Is it dinner then?" Harry asked dumbly. 

"No not dinner yet. It's about five. I'm taking you to the kitchens." Harry just nodded and let himself be led.

They walked in silence all the way down to the kitchen, Malfoy never once letting go of Harry's hand. 

The wall of heat from the kitchens hit like a stunning spell. Predictably the house elves fussed around 'young master black' before paying any attention to 'mister Harry Potter, sir'. Harry didn't mind. He liked watching Malfoy flush with the attention.

The elves bustled around fetching dinner for the two of them at Malfoy's request and they were ushered to a low table in the corner of the room.

"You kissed me." Harry said bluntly after he had finally figured out, undoubtedly, that this wasn't a dream. He was never very elegant or tactful and he really wanted to get to the bottom of the situation.

Malfoy leaned back in his chair and hummed to himself. "I'm glad you noticed Scarhead."

Harry frowned at the name. "You called me French names when I took you to Hogsmeade. Anyway why did you kiss me?"

Malfoy furrowed his brow. "Because I wanted to. I didn't know you liked the French names."

Harry blushed furiously and ducked his head. "I liked the French names, and I want to do more than kiss you?"

Malfoy screwed up his face in a feigned disgust "Now? I dont think the house elves would appreciate it, Mon coeur." 

Harry grinned lopsidedly at him. "No not now obviously."

"Ah, then another time." He smirked at Harry at reached for a small pastry supplied by the house elves.

"You said you would take me to the...cake house? You worked at."

"The patisserie. Yes I believe I did. Very well, I'll take you this Saturday."

"It's a date!"

Malfoy huffed a laugh. "You said that last time. You're predictable Harry."

Harry's breath caught at the use of his given name. He lurched forward and caught Malfoy...was he Draco now? In a kiss, sticky from the sugars and jam from the pastries. Draco let out a small squeal of surprise but gently kissed back before breaking away.

"Who's predictable now?" 

Draco rolled his eyes and laughed. "You're insufferable then how about that?" 

Harry grinned at him making Draco grin back. The two of them ate more pastries than should be medically possible before heading up to the eigth year tower for bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know this chapter should've have been out way sooner but my hayfever really dkared up today and was defo not in s state to write.


	22. Ronald Bilius Weasley would put out for cake.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how to summarise this one lads

  
Harry was buzzing after his kidnapping-turned-date with Draco. When they eventually made it up to the common room and parted ways with a small kiss Hermione squealed so loud that she could've been mistaken for a muggle car alarm, Ron looked faintly bemused but that was to be expected and, as the only other two people in the common room, Dean begrudgingly handed Seamus ten galleons. Harry assumed that was the bet Ron had mentioned a week prior, he reminded himself to enact his revenge on Semaus, Dean and anyone else who had bet on him at the next available opportunity. He was sure he could arrange for a few goblets to explode in the faces of the unexpected at breakfast.

Sitting by the fire, Ron and Harry traded stories of their various kidnappings (twice in one week seemed excessive and unlucky even by Harry's standards) and whilst Harry informed Ron that he'd gotten a snog out of it Ron had been given an ultimatum of finishing all assigned homework before he was allowed in the same room as Hermione which Harry thought was fairly ingenious. He was infinitely glad that it didn't involve any strange sex punishments.

The three talked for a while longer before Hermione asked what Harry was doing at the weekend and if he wanted to come to the Burrow with them.

"Draco's taking me to the patisserie he used to work at in muggle London." Harry said lazily as he stretched out further in front of the fire, he recalled his earlier conversation with Draco in the kitchens.

"A patisserie?" Ron looked down at Harry from the sofa where him and Hermione were curled together.

"They sell cakes and pastries Ronald, they have patisseries in the wizarding world too you know." Hermione chided earning herself a light smack on the thigh.

"I know what it bloody is Mione." He grumbled. Harry just laughed at the pair of them arguing like and old married couple and grinned at the thought of a very elderly Hermione explaining to a very elderly Ron how a toaster works.

"Good for you Ronald." Ron swatted her again and she giggled.

"I want to go to the pa...pat...cake shop." Ron answered petulantly.

"I'm sorry mate but as much as I love you you're not crashing our date. Not that you're not my type." He raised his eyebrows and winked at Ron who made a puking noise. "But that I am disinclined to share Draco."

"Oh _Draco_?" Hermione giggled again and this time it was Harry who swatted at her. The three of them dissolved into fits of giggles that wouldn't sound out of place coming from the mouths of twelve year old girls discussing their crushes.

"Oh Mione do you know what 'Mon élu' means by any chance?" Harry asked after they had all stopped laughing.

She frowned slightly in thought. "Well 'Mon' is 'my'. It's a staple prefix to most terms of endearment in French. 'Élu' means 'chosen one', I'm sure you'd have recognised it in the French translation of the prophet since they talk about you all the time. Why were you asking?" 

"Draco calls me it sometimes." He answered, shrugging. 

Ron yawned. "I hate to say it mate but ferret face is a keeper." 

Hermione nodded in agreement. She stayed silent for a moment longer before speaking again. "Harry what are you doing about your bond?"

Harry shrugged. He hadn't really thought much about it since that day in the library and that was over a week ago. "I'm not sure. I guess we'll keep it until it wears off, if it doesn't and we want it gone then we brew the potion."

Hermione nodded slowly. "Ok just be careful, legilimency can be very mentally taxing. Make sure you and Mal- Draco know of any potential risks. He may be a powerful Occlumens Harry but you are most definitely not and not being able to shield your mind correctly can be damaging." 

"I'll ask him." He agreed. He was sure that nothing would go wrong but he would talk to Draco if it meant appeasing Hermione.

The three of them chatted for a while longer before eventually falling silent and lethargic in front of the roaring fire. Harry checked the bond a few times to find that Draco had fallen asleep. It was gone twelve before the trio made it up to bed and Harry passed out the second his head had hit the pillow, despite his twelve hour nap earlier that morning. It had been a long day after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know this is another short chapter without much plot HOWEVER, its v important and you'll see why soom. Also the next chapter will be LONG and rather dramatic and It will also have smut so......


	23. Treacle croissants and why Draco Lucius Malfoy is a sap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A date in muggle London.

  
Thursday's classes were possibly the most unproductive that Harry had experienced in a long while. Seamus had branded himself 'the Hogwarts Booky' and was carrying around a ratty piece of parchment and quill at all hours of the day, asking unsuspecting students to make bets about their classmates romantic endevours. Harry's plan to explode his goblet at breakfast had backfired in the worst way possible with Seamus offering his untouched pumpkin juice to Ginny who, without warning, had taken a huge gulp before it blew up in her face. Luckily Ginny was one sighted when she was angry and was too dead set on hexing Seamus' dick off to relaise that Harry was to blame.

Luckily any news about Harry and Draco hadn't been subject to public scrutiny yet which left Harry offering Dean and Seamus a begrudging thank you for keeping their mouths shut. The two of them had shrugged and informed Harry that it was much better to have him owe them which had made Harry fear for his life, dignity and sanity.

Other than that lessons had gone by relatively unevenetfully, if with a little more public snogging from various couples from the ball. Thursday soon bled into Friday which followed a similar fashion.

Harry hadn't seen much of Draco during classes since he was working obsessively for his N.E.W.T.S but was happy when he was informed that their date on Saturday still stood and would be turning into a weekend trip to London complete with a stay overnight in a very expensive hotel.

  
Saturday morning saw Harry waiting expectantly on the common room sofa in a similar outfit to the one he wore to their Hogsmeade date, although, he'd switched the beige trousers for a pair of brown courderoy ones and the black tshirt for a white one.

Draco too was wearing the same thing as before but with a Gray jumper instead of light blue. His nails were black again but matte rather than shiny.

Draco had kissed him gently in the common room before taking Harry's hand as they made their way down to Hogsmeade so they could apparate. They found a quiet spot behind the Three Broomsticks to apparate from.

"Ready?" Draco asked, slipping his arms around Harry's waist as they stood together.

Harry nodded and squeezed his eyes shut to prepare for the nauseating sensation of apparition. They landed with a pop in a narrow alleyway covered in moss and and ivy, the bustling noises of the city could be heard vibrating around them.

"Ok?" Draco asked tentatively, brushing an loose strand of hair away from Harry's eyes.

"Never better." He grinned.

Draco took his hand again, leading Harry through busy streets swarming with people. Harry was oddly surprised that Draco remained unbothered by the sheer volume of muggles and the loud rumblings of buses, cars and taxis but, like everything, he supposed it was something a person grew accustomed to.

Eventually they turned off from the busy road and crossed through a park which lead to a quiet alcove of the city, a cobbled square. Wrought iron tables and chairs decorated the the square and a stone fountain sat in the middle depicting a small, goblin-like creature spitting water. There was a few shops and restaurants surrounding the space, each with a different style of outdoor seating giving the whole place a mismatched yet oddly uniform look. Most of the buildings were covered with ivy and Harry understood why Draco had chosen to work here. It felt more like Paris than London.

They lapped the square and came to a small shop with two white, iron tables outside and a few chairs of the same style with patchwork cushions. The shop itself was one story with a pale blue awning that read 'Le coin de Marie', which Draco informed him meant 'Marie's corner'.

The bell tinkled as the two of them stepped into the shop and they were greeted instantly by the sweet, hot smell of baking. A short, chubby woman in her late forties looked up from behind a cash register and her face flushed as she broke into a grin.

"Draco darling! She exclaimed. She made her way around from counter and pulled Draco into a tight hug. Harry laughed as Draco had to almost fold over double to hug her back.

"Hello Madame Marie, how are you keeping?"

She chucked at him and tapped his forearm. "No need to be so formal Draco, your manners are impeccable but unnecessary here. I am well though thank you." She turned slightly from Draco and brought her eyes down to Harry. "Don't tell me that's who I think it is."

Harry panicked. How did this woman know who he was? Wasn't she a muggle? Or had Draco managed to pick the only place in muggle London where a witch who knew him worked? Draco must have seen the panicked look on his face as he cut in abruptly.

"Yes this is Harry from school."

The woman raised her eyebrow to her hairline. "Not enemies anymore then, eh? Always going on about your rivalry y'know, said you had the whole school wondering what the two of you would do to rile up the other next."

Harry coloured slightly. "Yeah we were pretty stupid. Found out that we are more alike than we thought though." Harry grinned and slipped his arm around Draco's waist.

"I told you it was all just pulling pigtails, Draco, didn't I tell you?" She looked stupidly pleased at the small act of affection.

Draco blushed furiously. "Yes I suppose you did." 

"Well I'm glad you boys figured it out. Much nicer to be snogging eachother than putting eachother in the hospital I'm sure."

It was Harry's turn to blush, he felt the heat rising in his cheeks as the woman in front if his so openly discussed his romantic endeavours.

"Why don't you two go through to the back and Draco can teach you how to how to make one of his recipes." She smiled and patted the two of them on the arms. She turned and headed off behind the counter and Harry followed with Draco in tow.

The kitchen was a small space tiled with white rectangular ceramics. The worktops were a chestnut coloured wood whilst the cupboard doors where an off white colour. Draco opened a closet door and pulled out two black aprons. He removed his jumper and tied the apron around his waist. Harry removed his shirt and let Draco tie his apron for him.

Draco set about removing various jars, packets and paper bags from the cupboards, setting them down in the counter in front of them. He proceeded to talk Harry through the steps for making his treacle croissants which Harry had immediately thought sounded incredible. He then busied himself making the treacle and left Harry to mix the pastry which was relatively easy with instruction. Once the pastry was eventually in the oven the two of them were covered in flour and sticky treacle and were breathing heavily.

"You did a good job." Draco said as he began clearing away the used ingredients. 

Harry grinned. "Can I lick the spoon then?" He asked expectantly.

Draco rolled his eyes at him but smiled and nodded. He walked over to Harry holding a wooden spoon still dripping with treacle. Harry licked at it greedily, savouring the sticky sweetness. Draco bit his lip.

Without much warning Draco stepped forward and pried the clean spoon from Harry's hand and dropped it on the worktop before capturing him in a kiss. Harry quickly relaised that he much preferred this to licking a spoon even if it _was_ covered with treacle. He kissed back slowly as Draco backed him into the counter top. Harry's hands moved to Draco's waist and he let himself be pulled in closer, hips pinning Harry's to the counter behind him. Draco's hands tangled themselves in Harry's hair, he tugged gently forcing Harry's head to tilt further back so he could deepen the kiss. They were filthy, and sticky, covered in flour and other ingredients and they were both far too hot and sweaty and yet Harry felt as if it was a perfect moment that he never wanted to end.

Eventually it did end when the timer Draco had set went off and they pulled the croissants out of the oven. They used a small piping bag to inject the croissants with the hot treacle and Draco wrapped them up in a brown paper bag. He left a few of them on a plate as a thank you to Marie. They bid her farewell and promised to come back soon as they left the shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I'm a liar there is no smut or anything remotely dramatic in this chapter but there will be in the next one it was just getting far too long to put everything I wanted to into it so it will be in the next chapter I promise:)))


	24. Draco Lucius Malfoy is fantastic at sex I do not make the rules.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just smut with a singular line of plot xoxo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Graphic depictions of sex you have been warned.

After they had left Marie, Draco had informed Harry that they could check into their hotel room which had provided Harry with all sorts of inappropriate thoughts of what one might get up to in a hotel room.

It was a frustratingly long walk back to the hotel and Harry's skin itched with anticipation. Clearly Draco was in the same boat as he was practically running dragging Harry along behind him. 

The hotel was an old stone building more than three stories tall complete with columns holding up a balcony above the first floor. The inside was flashy with a three story chandelier hanging down into the atrium. It was decorated almost entirely with red velvet and gold accents which made Harry think of the Gryffindor common room or the old palaces he learned about in primary school.

Draco strode over to the to the marble desk where he informed the receptionist that he had a reservation for 'Malfoy' the receptionist had nodded and given them the key.

Harry took in the same gold and red decor of the room briefly before he felt the hard surface of the door slam against his back and the warmth of Draco's body pressed against his. Draco took hold of his wrists and held them above his head, pinning them to the door with one hand. Harry gasped as he planted wet kisses along the length of his neck, alternatively nipping and sucking at the sensitive skin.

"Wanted you like this all day." He growled in between kisses. He abandoned Harry's neck in favour of his lips, bringing his free hand to cup Harry's jaw and give him more leverage for the kiss. Draco gasped giving Harry time to slip his tongue in his mouth, hot and wet and perfect. Harry moaned as Draco shifted forward and rocked his hips sharply against his rapidly growing erection. He took Harry's bottom lip in between his teeth and sucked down hard causing Harry to moan again. 

"Bed." Harry managed to croak before the overwhelming intensity rendered him speechless. Draco just nodded and pulled Harry to the bed, pushing him down and straddling him on top of the satin sheets.

"Too many clothes." He began removing Harry's shirt before unbuttoning his own which gave Harry time to pull his tshirt off over his head. Before he could think Draco had pinned his wrists above his head against and was slowly rock against his hips. He leaned forward to catch Harry in a kiss again, grinding slowly throughout.

"Merlin! I want you." Harry panted. Draco just growled and rocked against him harder nearly causing him to cry out from the intensity of the friction.

"You know what you have to say or you wont get anything." 

"Please Draco, I want you, I need you." He stuttered as Draco moved to attack his neck again.

"Want what Harry?"

"Want you to fuck me. Please!" He cried out. Draco grunted and began unbuttoning Harry's trousers with his free hand. Harry took the hint and lifted his hips up to allow Draco to slide them off. Draco removed his hands from Harry's wrists to take off his own trousers. He straddled Harry again, the two of them now just in boxers, the thin fabric doing nothing to reduce the bursts of pleasure he felt every time Draco rocked his cock against Harry's own.

"No need you inside me please." Harry gabbled as the amounting pleasure threatened to make him come in his pants. Draco just grunted as he removed his pants. Harry felt his mouth go dry as he took in the sight in front of him. Draco's pale cock stood out painful hard from the thick, white curls at his groin, he fisted cock loosely and stroked himself slowly as Harry removed his own pants.

"You sure Harry?" Draco asked gently, the sudden tentative tone of his voice made Harry's heart swell. He nodded furiously and pulled at Draco's waist. Draco summoned his wand into his outstretched and and murmered a spell that Harry didn't recognise which left a pool of clear liquid in his palm. He used his spare hand to push Harry flat on his back on the bed before coaxing his thighs apart. Harry could only watch as Draco slicked one long finger with the oil before gently circling it around Harry's exposed hole. Harry moaned at the feeling, instantly wanting more.

"This ok?" Draco asked which received another furious nod. Slowly he slipped his slicked up finger into Harry, up to the first joint before gently pushing in to the knuckle. He waited a few seconds for Harry to adjust to the slight burning sensation.

"More." Harry croaked as the feeling became more pleasant. Draco obliged by pressing another oiled finger into his opening. He waited for the burning to subside again before he retracted his fingers and pushed them in again. It wasn't the most pleasant feeling in the world and Harry had half a mind to stop him entirely before he brushed a spot that made Harry cry out.

"You're doing so well Harry." Draco whispered taking care to make contact with Harry's prostate again. He thrust his fingers in a few more times before Harry grabbed his wrists to stop him.

"Nngh I want you now. Please! Want your cock." 

Draco leaned in to brush a swift kiss to Harry's lips before removing his fingers. Harry ached at the loss. Draco spread his legs impossibly wider before slicking his cock with the remainder of the oil and lining himself up with Harry's entrance. Harry nearly cried out as he felt the blunt head of Draco's cock brush his hole before slowly pressing in, Harry gripped Draco's arm tightly and squeezed his eyes shut as Draco bottomed out.

"You look so hot like this." He breathed. He leaned forward to kiss Harry again as he pulled out and thrust back in. Harry thought that he could probably die right now and be entirely happy that he was lucky enough to muddle his way into this situation to begin with. The burning feeling of being stretched open did nothing to null the unparalleled pleasure Harry felt as Draco's cock brushed his prostate on every thrust. Draco sped up the movement of his hips, kissing Harry furiously. The two of them were sweating and panting heavily as they moved in tandem on the bed.

"Merlin! Harry you're so tight and so hot. You're gonna make me come like this." All Harry could do was whimper in return as his orgasm built in the pit of his stomachs threatening to explode.

"Fuck Draco, I'm gonna-" he panted against Draco's open mouth as Draco's hips snapped forward, hard.

"Nngh Harry I'm-" Draco cried out as he shuddered inside Harry, his warm release and newly slicked cock was enough to send Harry over the edge too and he came with a cry, long thick ropes spurting hot onto his chest. Draco collapsed against him, breathing heavily which was the last thing Harry remembered aside from a splitting pain in his head and then...nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soz for the mini cliffhanger hope you enjoyed the sex tho


	25. Harry James Potter and Draco Lucius Malfoy are absolutely besotted.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter

When Harry awoke it was to a stark white ceiling and the overwhelming odour of medicinal potions. His head felt fuzzy like he was drunk and he didn't seem to have much control of his body.

Almost immediately a very tall man in healer robes leaned over him. "Mr Potter how gracious of you to bless us with your company." Harry felt like he should take offence to the words but the man's tone seemed genuine. Besides, he was far too sleepy to argue.

"S'cuze me, I wan' Draco." Harry slurred, he had decided fairly soon after waking up that he needed to be kissed by Draco _immediately,_ at his earliest possible convenience.

The man laughed heartily at Harry. "I assume by Draco you are referring to the Mr Malfoy who's frustrated pacing had him sent to a waiting room? He is with your friends, Miss Granger and Mr Weasley I believe. I will fetch them for you now, Mr Potter. Then, we will discuss what happened, am I understood?" Harry nodded bluntly.

The man disappeared for a few minutes but shortly re-entered with Draco, Ron and Hermione in tow.

"Draco!" Harry cried. "Ron, Monione!" He wasn't entirely sure he had got Hermione's name right but he had given it a good go.

Hermione frowned deeply. "What potions is he on?" 

"We needed to relax his brain after the accident Miss Granger, the effects exhibited by the potions Mr Potter was given are the same as alcohol without the negatives. He is merely inebriated." The healer answered. Hermione nodded and Ron laughed next to him.

"Draco." Harry whined, reaching his arms out as far as they would go and making small grabbing motions with his fists. Ron laughed again, even Hermione stifled a giggle but Draco simply rolled his eyes and let Harry take his hands.

"S'pretty." He grumbled, trying, and failing, to pull Draco closer to the bed.

Ron snorted which earned him a swift jab to the ribs from Hermione.

"Right then Mr Potter, as for what happened to you." He turned to Draco. "It appears that, unlike yourself Mr Malfoy, Mr Potter is not a strong Occlumens and has limited mental shields. Would it be correct to say that you are well versed in Occlumency?"

Draco nodded and squeezed Harry's hands which elicited a giggle.

"Right thank you Mr Malfoy. From our tests we have deemed that Mr Potter received an influx of overwhelming thoughts, emotions and physical sensation from something the two of you were doing." The man paused and looked between their joined hands before colouring. "Ah I see." He mumbled quickly.

"See what?" Ron demanded, squinting his eyes at the two of them.

"Ron!" Hermione said warningly.

"Harry what were you doing that got you in this state?" 

"We were having sex!" Harry burst out with a grin. "Weren't we!" He tugged unceremoniously at Draco's hands. He had gone a very interesting pink colour.

"Yes thank you Harry." He growled.

"You're welcome!" Harry beamed.

Ron looked rather sick and Hermione was giving him a very pointed look of 'I told you not to ask.'

The healer coughed lightly, he was also now very red in the face. "I assume the two of you are aware of the Legilimency bond between you, would that be a correct assumption? And you know who cast it?" Harry shook his head but Draco looked up to interrupt.

"Actually sir I know who cast it, shortly after I informed my friends I was here with Harry and the accident that happened, one of my friends admitted to casting it as part of a dare. She wasn't aware of the consequences." The four in the room turned to look at Draco. "I'm sorry Harry I didn't know."

Harry frowned and tugged at Draco's arms again. "I's ok, don' be sorry." He gurgled. "You didn' know. If you wan' to make i' up to me though you can take me back to that hotel roo-" 

Ron sputtered violently cutting him off. "Mate that's enough I don't wanna hear about you and the ferret going at it thanks." Harry thought that Hermione might hit him again but she seemed to share the sentiment.

"Ok well considering the two of you know who the caster is we can give Mr Potter a potions to reverse the inhebriation and you may leave. Mr Potter, St Mungos will require you to either learn Occlumency or have the bond removed by the caster, is that clear?" 

Harry nodded and Draco gave a small grunt. 

"Very well then." The healer pulled a small vial and handed it to Draco. "Give him this when you get back to school and then put him to bed. Should be as right as rain when he wakes up. I mean it about the bond though, sort it out gentlemen." With that the healer swept from the room leaving the four of them behind.

"So let me get this straight, or not straight apparently, Harry passed out because having sex with you was _literally_ mind blowing?" Ron asked suddenly.

Draco grimaced. "It would appear so." From the bed next to him Harry nodded enthusiastically. "Right! Enough participation from you, I think you've done enough to traumatise your friends enough for the day, dont you think?" 

Harry pouted and made a whiny noise. Hermione laughed and shook her head at him. "Come on let's get him back, the sooner he goes to sleep the better." Ron agreed and the four of them headed back to school by floo.

  
Harry was exceptionally groggy when he woke up. He had a vivid memory of his date followed by mind numbing sex with Draco, then after that only a vague memory of a hospital, the Headmistresses office and throwing up. He groaned.

_Harry?_

Oh so that was still a thing then.

_Are you awake now?_

_Yeah I'm awake. Where are you?_

_We're all at breakfast. I think you need to come down, theres an article you might want to see._

Oh fucking hell of course there was a fucking article. The prophet hadn't written about him in bloody months! 

_Ok. I'll be down soon._

_Take your time Mon Élu._

Harry did not take his time. He lurched out of bed and tried to ignore the pounding headache that felt like he'd been hit by a fucking bludger and knocked out cold. He fumbled for a few minutes changing into school trousers and a shirt, leaving his tie loose around his neck he bolted from his room towards the Great Hall. Immediately all eyes turned to him. He smiled at Draco who smiled weakly back and made his way over to the Griffindor table.

"So what's this about an article then?" He plopped himself down, feigning a cheery demeanor in hope's that it covered the unrelenting dread coiling in the pit of his stomach.

Ron gulped and fumbled for the newspaper tucked into his bag. He handed it over to Harry, not making eye contact.

_**Ex-deatheater Draco Malfoy commits sex-related attempted murder crimes against the Boy who lived.** _

Harry growled low in his throat before standing up on the bench. "This!" He shouted, waving the Prophet in the air. "Is bullshit." The hall murmered but stayed quiet, great they probably thought he was bloody mental now! That seemed to happen everytime he tried to deny a Prophet rumour. Harry growled again, of course he would have to prove it, they couldn't just believe him.

He jumped off the bench and strode over to the Slytherin table. He grabbed Draco by the arm and pulled him off of the bench so they stood together in the aisle. Harry stared up at Draco's wide, confused eyes and did the only thing he could, he tangled his fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck and pulled him into a firm kiss. They shocked silence turned into a scattered applause and eventually perpetuated into excited cheers by Seamus' loud whistles.

"Potter what the fuck are you-" 

"Hey, it's Harry." He frowned.

Draco rolled his eyes. "It's Harry when you're not being an enormous fucking idiot. Why did you do that?"

Harry shrugged. "Wanted to. Proved a point didn't it?" 

Draco shook his head in disbelief. "You bloody prat." 

Harry grinned and captured him in another kiss. Draco rolled his eyes again.

_Git._

_Wanker._

_Oh sod off Potter._

_Harry!_

_Fine, sod off Harry._

Harry laughed lightly. "Not on your life, you're stuck with me now."

Draco bit back a grin. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

 _Fin_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly thank you so much to everyone who has supported me through writing this, it means so much to me that people actively enjoyed the work. So yeah...not to be sappy by thank you ❤

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos if u feel like it xoxox ❤


End file.
